Ne M'ignore Pas
by orina-chan
Summary: Quand le bonheur devient malheur... Quand l'espoir devient désespoir... Quand la vie devient folie... Quand l'amour devient haine...
1. CHAPITRE 1

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai eu un jour une soudaine envie de faire une fic sur l'anime Hana Yori Dango, un de mes préférés.

**DISCLAIMER :**** L'histoire et les personnages d'Hana Yori Dango ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !**

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise !

**Ne m'ignore pas**

_**Chapitre 1 : « Une vie… un peu trop normale »**_

**E**itoku. Un cauchemar, un enfer, une prison. Eitoku. Un ensemble de petits prétentieux dotés d'un ego surdimensionné et de filles pourries gâtées prêtes à sacrifier leur argent pour acheter des petits bijoux d'une grande valeur, ou alors afin de s'approprier toute la dernière collection de la plus grande ligne de vêtements existant dans le monde. Eitoku. Un établissement scolaire qui n'était pas fait pour les pauvres. Et pourtant…

Makino Tsukushi, dernière année de lycée. Celle-ci n'était jamais de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans cette école _spéciale._ Chaque jour, tout le monde lui en voulait, et elle en voulait à tout le monde, à part ses trois amis : Makiko, Kazuya et Yûki, qui elle, se trouvait dans un autre lycée. Elle luttait, s'échappait à longueur de journée des vilains tours de ses soi-disant camarades. Et ceux-ci suivaient les ordres du F4, un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons, se nommant Dômyôji Tsukasa, Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Sôjirô, et Mimasaka Akira, se rebellant en quelque sorte, et ne prenant jamais la peine d'enfiler ne serait-ce qu'une fois leur uniforme. Tsukushi les haïssait plus que tout au monde. Ce sentiment désagréable qui circulait dangereusement dans la totalité de son corps… Non, en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine. Plutôt… de la peur. Peur de la persécution, peur de leur présence si imposante… Mais Tsukushi était une _mauvaise herbe _! Malgré toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces perturbations, toutes ces craintes dans son esprit… elle était capable de les affronter, de les surmonter !

Le temps passait vite. Très vite. A présent, à la suite d'évènements tous plus mouvementés les uns que les autres, Tsukushi et Tsukasa s'aimaient de tout leur cœur et profitaient pleinement de la vie. Les autres membres du F4 devaient eux aussi apprendre à connaître l'amour et ses purs moments de bonheur qu'il nous procurait. Cependant il fallait également savoir que cette expérience fournissait différents obstacles à franchir, des épreuves complexes, et surtout, des sentiments souvent difficiles à maîtriser…

Tsukushi se trouvait dans sa classe, suivant vaguement les cours. Elle mettait le bout de son stylo dans sa bouche en regardant le plafond, montrant inconsciemment le fait qu'elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'expliquait le professeur. Tout simplement à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Tsukasa. Lorsqu'elle était séparée de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire entrer de romantiques pensées dans son esprit. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse, aussi radieuse, aussi amoureuse…

_« MAKINO-SAN ! Alors comme ça, ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre n'a aucune importance à vos yeux ?_

_- Hein, quoi ? Euh, c'est-à-dire que…_

_- Ce sera le premier et dernier avertissement que je vous donne ! Je vous aurai prévenue !_

_- Oui, sensei... »_

La stupide bande à Asai, qui méprisait toujours autant la pauvre fille qu'était Tsukushi, se mirent à pouffer de rire, s'amusant de l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle se trouvait celle-ci. Cependant elle ne faiblissait pas, et préservait son doux sourire, celui d'un bonheur sans égal, d'un bonheur inestimable.

Fin des cours. Tsukushi était heureuse, mais en même temps si triste de ne plus revoir Tsukasa avant le lendemain… Celui-ci comprit d'une manière très perspicace la mélancolie de sa petite amie. Il décida d'y remédier à _sa _façon.

_« Hé, la pouilleuse ! Décidément, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! Mais je te comprends, moi aussi, si j'étais à ta place, je serais malheureux d'être temporairement séparé du grand et beau Dômyôji !_

_- Idiot ! Et même si cela s'avérait vrai, ce n'est pas du tout pour cette raison que je t'ai choisi…_

_- Ah bon ? Tu m'as choisi rien que pour le fric, alors ? Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment une pouilleuse !_

_- Mais non, imbécile ! Je…Je te dirai tout quand… quand le moment sera venu._

_- Ok, quand le moment sera venu… Nan mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste attendre ! Quand je souhaite quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours sur le champ !_

_- Avec moi, il faut savoir être patient, Dômyôji… Même si je suis consciente qu'avant qu'on en arrive à cette relation, tu as dû beaucoup trop attendre ma réponse à tes sentiments…_

_- Pff ! T'façon, même si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu serais obligée de sortir avec moi, haha !_

_- Ah ouiiiiii ? », _demanda ironiquement Tsukushi tout en tirant les oreilles du concerné.

La mauvaise herbe rentra joyeusement chez elle, après cet au revoir trépidant, enchantée, pour une fois, d'avoir eu cette légère querelle avec son petit ami malgré ses petites colères manifestées. Evidemment, au retour de la jeune fille, toute la famille était très curieuse sur certains points, enfin… toujours sur les mêmes points.

_« Je suis rentrée !_

_- Bienvenue, ma chérie ! Alors, ton mariage avec Dômyôji-san est enfin programmé ?_

_- Maman ! Pour l'instant, on… on ne pense pas à ce genre de choses ! Quoique lui, si…BON ! Je, je…_

_- Tu n'es pas pressée de devenir la femme de l'héritier de la plus grande entreprise du Japon ? La femme de l'homme faisant partie de la famille la plus riche du Japon ? Nee-chan, à ta place, moi, je me hâterais de faire les préparatifs !_

_- Susumu ! Ce n'est pas l'argent qui compte, combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? L'amour est… le plus important ! Oui ! Le reste, je m'en fiche ! »_

Les parents et le petit frère de Tsukushi restèrent figés et silencieux. Puis, lorsqu'elle se dirigea finalement dans sa chambre, ils se regroupèrent en tentant d'être le plus discret possible, mais la jeune fille devinait facilement leurs petites manigances à son sujet. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas tort. Tsukushi et Tsukasa s'étaient finalement avoués mutuellement leur amour et menaient à présent une relation des plus sérieuses. Enfin, ce détail restait à voir…

Du côté du jeune homme, celui-ci était calme, et se mettait à penser au sourire si magique de sa chère et tendre, à ses lèvres si attirantes, à son corps si… Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le prenne pour un pervers ! Il secoua brusquement sa tête de droite à gauche, et dévoila à sa servante son aspect timide et confus, semblable à une jeune fille amoureuse. Celle-ci le trouvait vraiment… _mignon._ Tsukasa était horriblement gêné, et cachait ce sentiment en devenant de plus en plus agressif, comme à son habitude, envers sa bonne.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna, laissant place à la monotonie de tous les jours. Tsukushi marmonna dans son sommeil, gigotant sa main droite dans tous les sens car elle ne trouvait pas la cause de l'ouverture forcée de ses paupières.

_« Tsukushi ! Tu vas être en retard pour voir Dômyôji-san au lycée !_

_- Mmmmh… j'arrive… »_

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans trop d'encombres. Par contre, les parents et le petit frère de la jeune fille s'échangèrent des clins d'oeils et des grands sourires niais. Tsukushi avait soudainement des envies de meurtre, mais bon, il s'agissait tout de même de sa famille, donc il fallait qu'elle se retienne un minimum. Quand elle se trouvait sur le point de partir, un bruit insupportable l'interrompit. Quelqu'un frappait vilainement à la porte. Qui était ce sans-gêne, cet abruti qui se mettait à embêter les gens de manière aussi puérile ? Telles semblaient les pensées de Tsukushi. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle ouvrit à la personne en question, sa réaction fut à tout point de vue différente.

_« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Ben, je suis venu te chercher ! Tu crois quoi ? D'ailleurs, tu m'as encore fait attendre, pouilleuse !_

_- ARRETE DE M'APPELER POUILL… oh et puis zut. Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de frapper comme un malade à la porte des gens que tu as envie de voir ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je souhaite quelque chose, je finis toujours par l'ob…_

_- Et blablabla ! Je sais, c'est toujours la même chanson avec toi ! Bon, pour une fois, arrêtons de nous disputer comme des gamins de primaire et… »_

Tsukasa ne laissa pas sa demoiselle finir sa phrase en lui offrant un fougueux baiser rempli d'amour… Tsukushi, après un temps d'étonnement et de surprise, ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment. Le geste terminé, cette fois-ci, ce fut la jeune fille qui fit le premier pas. Elle rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres vers celles de Tsukasa afin de ressentir ce goût, et ce parfum… Tous deux profitèrent de cet instant procurant du bonheur et du plaisir. Oui, tous deux étaient au rendez-vous. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter à ce moment précis… Que de rêves et d'espoirs dans leur esprit… Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, juste à leur amour et à l'avenir qui leur était réservé…

Les deux tourtereaux partirent enfin à l'_aventure._ La porte restée légèrement entrouverte, Susumu avait accidentellement assisté à cette scène… romantique. Il se mit à pousser un cri de rire lorsque le couple s'éclipsa, puis se prépara pour aller au collège. Il décida de ne rien dire aux parents, ayant un minimum de respect pour sa grande sœur.

_« Sacrée Nee-chan ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si entreprenante ! »_

Arrivés à destination, main dans la main, le jeune couple aperçut la bande à Asai. Elles les attendaient. Elles les regardaient d'un air dégoûté. Tsukushi et Tsukasa avaient un étrange pressentiment. Ils avaient la nette impression que ces saletés préparaient un de leurs mauvais coups habituels. Ou alors une blague de maivais goût. De toute manière, les deux revenaient au même. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient donc bien manigancer ? Tsukasa n'en pouvait plus. Il avait une folle envie de frapper ces filles pourries gâtées et égoïstes ( comme lui en quelque sorte ) mais Tsukushi l'en empêcha, préférant ignorer les regards menaçants d'Asai et des autres. La jeune fille prit son petit ami par le bras puis l'emmena loin de ces monstres bourrés de maquillage, cachant vulgairement toute leur beauté naturelle.

_« Tss ! Cette pauvre fille ! Cette… pouilleuse ! Oser s'approcher de Dômyôji-san de cette manière ! Cette guenon ne le mérite certainement pas ! »_

Les deux jeunes étaient déjà partis, ne souhaitant entendre une minute de plus les vilains grognements de ces pestes. Qui se préoccupait d'elles ?

A la pause de midi, Kazuya rejoignit Tsukushi au café, essayant à plusieurs reprises de trouver une occasion afin de lui déclarer sa flamme. Oui, quand ? Et surtout… comment ? Le jeune garçon était troublé. Sachant que celle qu'il aimait et Tsukasa sortaient ensemble, il s'en mordit la lèvre, s'en rongea les doigts. Il mourrait d'envie de remettre le jeune homme à sa place, mais il avait bien trop peur de lui. Il n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une seule seconde sa présence à Eitoku, ni sa présence dans le cœur de Tsukushi… Celle-ci se demanda subitement si son ami allait bien.

_« Kazuya-kun ! Est-ce que tout va pour le mieux ? Tu as l'air bizarre !_

_- Ah euh…Ce n'est rien, Tsukushi-chan ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi !_

_- Tu es sûr ? Car tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Absolument tout !_

_- Non non, je t'assure, tout va bien, tout va bien !_

_- Si tu le dis… »_

Peu après ce petit moment sérieux, Tsukushi et Kazuya s'amusèrent comme des petits fous avec des discutions toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Le F4 arriva suite à ces conversations. Rui restait ignorant, quoique légèrement jaloux, Sôjirô et Akira ne cessaient de rire en voyant la réaction de Tsukasa, qui lui, serrait fortement son poing et brûlait d'impatience de le mettre là où il pensait. Ceux qui s'était mis à montrer leur plus niais sourire l'empêchèrent de commettre un tel acte. Kazuya était sensible et fragile, même s'il tentait toujours de devenir le plus courageux, le plus vaillant possible. Lorsque celui-ci vit Tsukasa sortir de ses gonds…

_« AH ! Tsukushi-chan, désolé, mais je dois m'en aller !_

_- Kazuya-kun, att… »_

Trop tard, elle l'avait déjà perdu de vue. Tsukushi eut pendant un bref instant un éclat de mélancolie dans ses yeux, une sorte de pitié envers Kazuya. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Dès qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de _son _homme, son sourire ne manqua pas de signaler sa présence. La jeune fille était tout simplement rayonnante. Tsukasa devint tout rouge de la tête aux pieds, ceci étant la raison de l'éclatement de rire soudain de Tsukushi. Le jeune homme la traita de pouilleuse une fois de plus, cachant comme il pouvait sa confusion et sa timidité. C'était le seul et unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé, comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

_« Ça t'amuse de te moquer du grand Dômyôji ? Pour une pouilleuse de ton genre !_

_- Eh bien oui, je dois avouer que c'est très distrayant de…_

_- Tais-toi ! Et embrasse-moi._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne sais toujours pas que le fait de me donner des ordres est peine perdue ?_

_- Tu peux bien m'obéir, pour cette fois… »_

Tsukushi laissa le visage de Tsukasa se rapprocher doucement, mais sûrement, du sien. Puis, le baiser tant attendu revint à la charge. Trois dans la même journée ! Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une grande première. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il leur en fallait plus, beaucoup plus ! Cependant il fallait également savoir s'arrêter…

Le soleil se coucha. Tsukushi se rendit jusqu'à la boutique où elle travaillait à mi-temps avec Yûki, son amie d'enfance. Celle-ci était folle amoureuse de Sôjirô, néanmoins cela n'était pas réciproque, à son plus grand regret. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il la remarque, tout pour qu'elle se démarque de ses autres conquêtes féminines ( eh oui, c'était un vrai Dom Juan ! ), tout pour… qu'il l'aime, tout simplement… Elle misait sur des espoirs vains tous les jours. Elle ne pouvait compter que là-dessus. Toutes les tentatives de séduction qu'elle avait entreprises étaient sans succès, il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas rater ses autres rendez-vous.

Au moment où elle pensa vaguement à lui, _il_ entra dans la boutique. Yûki avait de la fumée qui sortait de par les oreilles. La couleur _rouge_ domina entièrement son corps. Tsukushi prit l'initiative de les laisser seuls, rien que tous les deux. La mauvaise herbe imaginait ce qui pouvait se passer entre le _futur couple_, selon elle. Elle envisageait toutes les meilleures possibilités. Elle se retira en riant, ce qui encore plus rougir son amie.

_« Salut, Yûki-chan ! Makino n'est pas là ? Tant pis, aujourd'hui, tu seras ma seule proie !_

_- Ni…Nishikado-san…J'en ai marre de faire toujours comme si de rien n'était !_

_- Je…peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Ce que je veux dire ? Euh…c'est assez difficile à avouer en fait…Je…je… »_

Akira débarqua brusquement, gâchant en beauté la déclaration de la jeune fille.

_« Hé, Sôjirô ! Il y a une nana trop canon en face ! Viens vite voir, sinon c'est moi qui l'aborderai en premier ! Tu choisis quoi ?_

_- J'a…j'arrive ! Tu me feras part de ce que tu as à me dire plus tard, hein Yûki-chan ? Sur ce, bye !_

_- Bye bye, Nishikado-san… »_

Yûki s'effondra lorsque la porte se referma. Tsukushi avait bien évidemment _tout _vu. Mais après tout, il s'agissait bel et bien de Nishikado Sôjirô, le play-boy, le dragueur invétéré, qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes… Malgré tout, la jeune fille bouleversée essayait de voir le bon côté des choses : Akira était bien pire que celui qu'elle aimait ! Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas pour calmer sa peine, ses douloureux battements de cœur, et ses larmes qui étaient sur le point d'arriver à l'improviste…

Au moment où elle perdit tout espoir de conquérir le jeune homme, celui-ci revint à la charge.

_« Héhé ! Trop tard, Akira a déjà prit les devants ! Il est parti en premier à sa rencontre ! Quel dommage ! Je suis bien mieux !_

_- Oui, bien mieux…_

_- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_-Rien, rien ! Je suis un peu dans la lune, aujourd'hui…excuse-moi…_

_- Ce que tu es mignonne quand tu es troublée ! Mais…pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ? As-tu de la fièvre, Yûki-chan ?_

_- Tout va bien, c'est juste que…je…_

_- Tu…_

_- Non, vraiment, ce n'est rien, laisse tomber…_

_- Bon…eh bien dans ce cas, il va falloir que je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec euh…comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Natsumi ! A la prochaine, Yûki-chan !_

_- Mmh…bye… »_

Yûki était bien trop timide pour dévoiler ses sentiments. Sôjirô était l'opposé de sa personnalité. Tsukushi n'était pas capable de supporter la vue du si beau visage de sa meilleure amie abîmé par la tristesse… Elle voulut procéder aux grands moyens. Mais comment ? Une idée lumineuse s'imposait. Elle réfléchit, réfléchit… Ah ! Une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de sa tête. La conclusion s'avérait donc évidente. Tsukushi décida d'agir un peu plus tard, elle était épuisée par son travail. Les deux jeunes filles se dirent au revoir… Demain sera certainement un autre jour… un jour meilleur…

_Un jour…meilleur ?_

Une nouvelle journée s'apprêtait à survenir. Le portable de Tsukushi ne cessait de sonner. Celle-ci dormait profondément, presque comme un bébé. Elle était plongée dans un magnifique rêve, et n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, dans le monde réel. Lorsqu'elle vit la bande à Asai dans son imagination, elle ouvrit brusquement ses paupières, ne souhaitant pas rester dans un tel cauchemar ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. La portable continuait sa fanfare et ne s'en lassait pas. Tsukushi décrocha enfin.

_« Ça va pas de me faire ENCORE attendre ? Décidément, tu sais faire que ça, ma parole ! Je te retiens, sale pouilleuse !_

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, combien de fois vais-je ENCORE te le répéter ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… te faire attendre ?_

_- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es en train de sécher les cours et tu fais comme si tout allait bien ? J'ai cru que tu étais malade, moi ! Arrête de me faire de souci pour rien !_

_- C'est bien à toi de me dire ça ! Tu sèches tout le temps les cours ! Mais, attends une minute…il est quelle heure ?_

_- L'heure de redescendre sur Mars ! Faut tout te dire, hein !_

_- Redescendre sur TERRE, imbécile ! Bon, merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'arrive tout de suite ! Et… tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre tu sais, Dômyôji…_

_- Idiote, tu me connais ! Soit je t'attends, soit je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !_

_- C'est toi, l'idiot…hihi…_

_- Ah ! Je me demande comment est ton sourire en ce moment…Ben ! Après tout, j'ai pas craqué pour toi pour rien ! T'es la meilleure, et mon opinion ne changera jamais !_

_- Et moi, je me demande si c'est ta gentillesse ou ta méchanceté qui me fait craquer autant…_

_- Les deux, évidemment ! Ben en même temps c'est normal, puisque je suis…_

_- Tu ne pourrais pas changer de disque, juste pour une fois ? Bon allez, il faut que je rate le moins de cours possibles, donc bye ! On se voit tout à l'heure !_

_- Bye, pouilleuse !_

_- QUE… ?_

_- Haha ! »_

Tsukushi se prépara aussi vite que l'éclair. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tsukasa était réellement mouvementée ! Mais cela ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille. Bien au contraire ! Elle préférait avoir ce mode de vie _dynamique _plutôt que _calme._ La mauvaise herbe, s'étant faite belle pour son prince, enfin, façon de parler, courut le plus rapidement possible sous la pluie pour rejoindre Tsukasa, qui devait sûrement continuer à poireauter malgré le mauvais temps.

Arrivée à destination, elle remarqua une présence qui lui était fortement désagréable : le vide. Tsukasa n'était pas là. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il l'attendrait ! Tsukushi ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation. Elle restait figée, et observait l'endroit où elle imaginait son petit ami en ce moment même. Elle était sur le point de demander aux gouttes qui se cachaient dans ses yeux de venir, lorsque tout d'un coup, l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle débarqua de nulle part, ayant pour objectif depuis le début d'effrayer la jeune fille, et de lui faire rentrer dans la tête qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

_« Mais tu es fou, Dômyôji ! Me faire peur de cette manière ! Tu…tu m'énerves !_

_- Cela prouve que tu ne peux pas survivre sans ma présence, pouilleuse ! Mais…arrête de pleurer, parce que j'ai toujours du mal à consoler quelqu'un dans cet état là._

_- La faute à qui ? Tu préfères peut-être que je te fasse un faux sourire, que je fasse semblant ?_

_- Ben, ouais ! Non, mais…bon, oublie ça, ça vaut mieux. Je me ferai pardonner plus tard !_

_- En me traitant de pouilleuse, ce n'est pas gagné, tu sais !_

_- Makino, même si je m'avère méchant avec toi, c'est…comment dire…par amour. Ne crois pas que je te déteste, car…_

_- Arrête, idiot ! Je hais aussi les moments où ta personnalité sérieuse prend le dessus !_

_- Ok, donc je peux continuer à te taquiner alors, pouilleuse !_

_- Et c'est reparti pour un tour… »_

Cette fois-ci, Tsukushi s'apprêtait à se rendre en cours dans sa classe respective. Les mains des deux tourtereaux se séparèrent lentement, laissant place à un petit moment de mélancolie, qui, à la fin de la journée, se transformera en un immense bonheur, lorsqu'ils se reverront.

La jeune fille, pensant que cette journée ressemblerait à toutes les autres, eut une drôle de surprise… Elle apprit une nouvelle en espionnant un groupe de filles papoter.

_« Hé les filles ! Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, il y a une nouvelle élève ! Même que c'est une pauvre ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici !_

_- Sérieux ? Sa place n'est pas à Eitoku ! Et…elle est comment ?_

_- Il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, qu'elle soit vraiment magnifique ! Qu'elle possède une beauté angélique !_

_- Ouais ben c'est pas parce qu'elle est…belle qu'elle va avoir le droit de faire sa pétasse ! Après tout, c'est un pauv… »_

Tsukushi, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, prit sa respiration puis décida d'intervenir.

_« Arrêtez vos messes basses ! Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elle ! Donc, vous feriez bien de vous abstenir dans vos propos !_

_- Oooooh, mais qui voilà ? »_

La bande à Asai rejoignit la troupe, ayant pour but, comme d'habitude,de fermer le clapet de la mauvaise herbe, qui elle, était déterminée à leur donner une bonne leçon.

_« Tu crois qu'une fille de ton genre a le droit de donner son opinion à Eitoku ? Hahahahaha ! C'est trop drôle, rien qu'à te regarder, on a une soudaine envie de…vomir !_

_- C'est vous qui êtes drôle, à vous sentir supérieures aux autres ! Non, ce n'est pas drôle…c'en est même hilarant ! Mais d'un autre côté , vous me faites tellement pitié que j'ai envie de pleurer…_

_- Comment ose-t-elle… ? Ta présence même nous insupporte ! On s'occupera de ton cas plus tard ! La prochaine fois, on mettra un masque à oxygène avant de te voir, car l'odeur des pauvres est assez…BERK ! Hahahahaha !_

_- C'est ça, c'est ça, déguerpissez…_

Le cours débuta dans le plus grand calme, ce qui était normal. Tsukushi était si perturbée par les petites pestes qu'elle en avait oublié la nouvelle élève. Celle-ci entra d'une manière très gracieuse dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas de vent, et pourtant, ses cheveux s'envolaient vivement vers l'arrière, dans sa démarche. Ses cheveux si longs et si beaux… C'était le détail qui avait le plus marqué ceux qui la regardaient. Tsukushi, quant à elle, était bouche bée. Elle était subjuguée par sa beauté… Et de plus, elle n'était même pas maquillée ! Elle avait l'air si douce, si candide… On le voyait dans ses yeux argentés…

_The story begins…_


	2. CHAPITRE 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle élève… pas comme les autres**_

**T**out le monde avait les yeux écarquillés, centrés sur l'allure de la nouvelle élève. Celle-ci faisait mine de se sentir gênée. Mais en réalité…

_« Salut tout le monde ! Moi, c'est Arika ! Prenez bien soin de moi, hihi ! »_

Bien prendre soin d'elle ? Elle se mettait complètement le doigt dans l'œil ! Ici, à Eitoku, on ne prêtait jamais attention aux filles appartenant à cette catégorie… Ne se préoccupant pas du regard rempli de dégoût de ceux qui l'entouraient sur elle, Arika s'installa confortablement à son pupitre. On aurait dit que les élèves avaient tout prévu. Des œufs durs se trouvaient sur sa chaise de travail. Une sensation désagréable alerta la jeune fille. La bande à Asai et d'autres personnes s'attendaient à une réaction ridicule venant de sa part, comme par exemple des cris, des pleurs, ou le fait qu'elle abandonne ce lycée. Eh bien non, ce qu'ils apercevaient était loin de les satisfaire… Arika souriait. Oui, elle souriait. Tsukushi était agréablement surprise. Une fille comme elle pouvait être capable de surmonter de tels obstacles… Elle s'imaginait bien devenir son amie. Après tout, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, niveau caractère !

A la fin de la journée, Tsukushi fit le premier pas vers elle.

_« Euh…bonjour ! Moi, c'est Makino Tsukushi ! Heu…heureuse de te rencontrer !_

_- Et moi qui pensais qu'aucune personne ici ne savait ce que signifiait la politesse! Laisse-moi deviner…ta situation sociale est…_

_- Oui, je suis pauvre, comme toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraider, unir nos forces pour « combattre » ces saletés qui nous persécutent tout le temps !_

_- En effet, on aurait pu former une bonne équipe ! Mais je préfère tout de même me débrouiller toute seule, comme toi jusqu'à présent, non ? Par contre, je suis d'accord pour que l'on devienne amies, hihi !_

_- Oui, c'est d'accord ! »_

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent subtilement la main, pour représenter une sorte de pacte, une sorte de promesse, une sorte de confiance à ne pas trahir. Tsukushi était consciente qu'à présent, elle n'était pas toute seule à subir des brimades. Un peu plus tard, la mauvaise herbe se hâta vers Tsukasa, qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Elle était tellement pressée d'aller à sa rencontre qu'elle finit par dériver et par se faire une petit entorse en s'écrasant au sol. Le jeune homme, voulant à tout prix l'aider, dominé par l'inquiétude, l'emmena en la prenant dans ses bras à l'infirmerie. Le docteur n'était pas là. En même temps, il avait terminé ses heures de travail. Tsukasa allongea sa petite amie avec la plus grande délicatesse sur le lit. Celle-ci était endormie, suite au choc.

_« Idiote, cette fois, c'est toi qui m'as fait peur…t'as voulu te venger, c'est ça ? Coquine, va ! J'espère que tu vas bien…_

_- A qui parles-tu ? »_

Tsukasa fut surpris. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ! Qui osait le déranger pendant qu'il prenait soin de la fille qui faisait autant battre son cœur ? Il finit par l'apercevoir, étant certain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré cette personne à Eitoku auparavant.

_« Moi, c'est Arika ! Je me suis bêtement fait une entorse ! Ce que je peux être maladroite ! Et c'est tous les jours comme ça !_

_- De quel droit tu me parles ? On se connaît pas, à ce que je sache._

_- Alors comme ça, tu n'adresses jamais la parole aux étrangers ? Tu ne cherches pas à faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes ?_

_- Tais-toi, et dors. Je pourrais m'énerver si tu persistes._

_- Dô…myô…ji… »_

Tsukushi, entendant les grognements de Tsukasa, se réveilla doucement, à son rythme, voyant vaguement le visage colérique de celui-ci.

_« Dômyôji…que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Ah, Makino ! Ben, comme tu le vois, je m'attendais à être tout seul avec toi, mais on dirait que le destin en a décidé autrement ! Sinon, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Me refais plus jamais ça ! »_

La jeune fille était vraiment sceptique, il n'y avait pourtant personne à l'infirmerie ! Arika se serait-elle…_échappée _? Si c'est le cas, par où ? Le couple l'aurait sûrement vue si elle était passée par la porte d'entrée. Peu après, Tsukasa se rendit compte que la fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant place à un vent mélodieux chatouillant vivement le visage des deux protagonistes. La conclusion se devinait. Enfin, pour le jeune homme…

_« Dômyôji ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux ici, dans cet espace !_

_- Mais t'es vraiment idiote, toi ! Elle était là bien avant que tu te remettes de tes esprits !_

_- Bon, bon…je te crois…on va pas faire une histoire pour si peu… »_

Tsukasa raccompagna Tsukushi jusqu'à sa maison, celle-ci étant assez touchée par sa blessure. Elle cachait en quelque sorte sa souffrance avec des faux sourires tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme était bien conscient que sa petite amie simulait.

_« Dômyôji, je t'assure que tu me laisser ici, tout va bien !_

_- Tout va bien, tout va bien, c'est ça ouais ! Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête de débile ?_

_- Oui, tu as une…_

_- Hum…_

_- Bon, bon ! D'accord, je te laisse m'emmener jusqu'à ma demeure, mon roi !_

_- Vous êtes bien trop aimable, ma reine ! »_

D'autres indigènes qui les entouraient les regardaient d'un air assez bizarre. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le couple de rire à cœur joie et de montrer à tout le monde un de leurs plus beaux sourires.

_Peut-être un de « ses » derniers sourires…_

Tsukushi, rentrée chez elle, fut sa principale raison de l'aura d'anxiété qui émanait des parents et de Susumu. Seulement, ils s'étaient inquiétés à cause d'un autre petit détail…

_« Ma chérie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est donc arrivé ?_

_- Nee-chan ! C'est vraiment grave !_

_- Merci de vous faire du souci pour moi, mais ce n'est qu'une légère entorse, je vous assure !_

_- Tu te fiches de nous, ou quoi ? Comment as-tu osé mettre Dômyôji-san à la porte, alors qu'il ta gentiment raccompagné chez toi ?_

_- Ah, d'accord, tout s'explique…_

Tsukasa, quant à lui, sur le chemin du retour, rencontra par pur hasard sa mère, qui apparemment, le surveillait personnellement, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à son fils.

_« Alors ? Encore avec cette garce ? Il y a pourtant tellement de filles bien mieux qu'elle dans les environs…Et même partout ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire revenir à la raison, Tsukasa ?_

_- Tu sais très bien que je suis borné, mère. Et tu ne pourras jamais changer cette facette de moi._

_- Figure-toi que tu tiens de moi, sur ce point là…je ferais tout, absolument tout pour que tu rompes avec cette…cruche !_

_- Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. Bon maintenant, je veux rentrer, si tu me le permets. »_

L'ambiance était toujours aussi froide et pesante entre eux. Cependant cette fois-ci, quelque chose s'avérait louche, très louche. La mère souriait sournoisement. Quel coup manigançait-t-elle encore ?

Le lendemain, à Eitoku. Tsukushi restait accoudée à son pupitre comme toujours, pensant au bonheur qu'elle vivait en compagnie de _son _homme. Oui, quel bonheur ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé adopter ce mode de vie un jour. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sortir avec l'homme qui faisait partie de la famille la plus fortunée, et également la plus méprisable du Japon, si on faisait référence à la mère. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé… aimer… être amoureuse… Tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas auparavant… Tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait dissimulés… A présent, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout ce qu'elle espérait à partir du moment où leur relation avait été approuvée, c'était que celle-ci dure… et longtemps…

_« MAKINO-SAN ! Décidément, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne veniez jamais en cours, si c'est pour rêvasser ! Cessez de dormir et essayez de participer un peu plus en classe ! Est-ce que j'ai été bien claire, mademoiselle ? La prochaine fois, ce sont 2 heures de retenue que vous obtiendrez !_

_- Oui, sensei…_

_- Grand Dieu ! Cessez de me parler avec cette voix molle… Soyez un peu plus énergique, voyons !_

_- Oui, sensei… !_

_- Bon, ce n'est guère mieux… Bon, reprenons ! »_

Arika, qui n'était pas très loin de l'emplacement de Tsukushi, lui lança discrètement un petit mot en papier. La mauvaise herbe sourit en lisant ce qui était inscrit à l'intérieur.

_« On peut dire qu'elle a une dent contre toi, cette prof ! Mais t'inquiète, quoiqu'il arrive, je te soutiens ! »_

La jeune fille, souhaitant lui répondre de la même manière que son amie, déchira un morceau de son cahier, écrit dessus, puis s'apprêta lancer le mot. Mais tout à coup, la bande à Asai décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

_« Sensei ! Makino-san n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous écouter ! Voilà qu'elle se met à faire la rebelle en lançant des petits avions en papier ! Pour ressembler à une élève de primaire, en tout cas, c'est réussi ! Hahahahaha ! », _fit remarquer Asai avec une voix qui donnait envie à Tsukushi de la frapper de toutes ses forces.

Celle-ci mit le papier dans sa bouche afin de l'avaler, néanmoins difficilement. Quel goût désagréable ! Le professeur avait certains doutes. Elle observa étrangement la mauvaise herbe, étant certaine que celle-ci se comportait bizarrement. Puis, ne remarquant rien de très suspect, d'où sa naïveté, elle reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était, ce qui ferma le clapet d'Asai ainsi que sa bande entièrement féminine, et ce qui enchanta Tsukushi. Celle-ci tira la langue, exactement comme dans sa petite enfance, à ses pires ennemies.

A la pause de midi, Makiko invita la jeune fille à manger avec elle au café. Kazuya voulait également être de la partie, donc il s'incrusta à sa manière. Il hésitait toujours autant à avouer ce qu'il ressentait à Tsukushi. S'il lui disait, comment réagirait-elle ? Si elle donnait une réponse négative, pourraient-ils rester amis, quoiqu'il arrive ? Et si cette réponse s'avérait en réalité positive, comment réagirait-il, _lui_ ? Ce serait bien trop beau pour être vrai ! Malheureusement, il ne s'attendait pas à un _oui_ venant d'elle. Cependant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était juste lui faire part de ses sentiments, juste lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, afin de devenir libre, et d'assumer ce qu'il éprouvait.

_« Tsu…Tsukushi-chan…_

_- Kazuya-kun ? Hier non plus, tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Es-tu vraiment certain que ça va ?_

_- Oui oui, tout va bien !_

_- Je l'espère ! Bon, Makiko-chan, on parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, des nouveaux straps pour portable ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont su…_

_- TSUKUSHI-CHAN ! »_

La concernée sursauta, fit un énorme bond, surprise par la démarche imposante de Kazuya en ce moment même. Celui-ci se trouvait quelque peu gêné, car tout le monde sans exception le regardait d'un air méfiant, comme si ils ne voulaient en aucun cas devenir l'ami du jeune homme.

_« Tsukushi-chan, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire quelque chose qui me tient à cœur…quelque chose de très important…_

_- Kazuya-kun…est-ce qu'un évènement grave s'est produit ? Comme par exemple en rapport avec ta famille…Désolée d'être si indiscrète, mais tu peux te confier à moi ! Je t'écouterai du mieux que je peux, et si possible, t'aider !_

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses…Bon je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Je…JE T'AIME !_

_- … »_

Tsukushi n'eut aucune réaction qui pouvait laisser croire qu'elle était troublée. Au contraire, elle souriait. Un sourire un peu forcé, mais cela restait un sourire malgré tout. Kazuya, lui, fermait au maximum ses paupières, de peur de voir celle qu'il aimait pleurer, ou alors s'énerver contre lui. Tout était possible à partir de cet instant.

_« Ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises ces mots, Kazuya-kun…_

_- Tsu…Tsukushi-chan, je souhaitais t'en parler bien avant, mais c'était tellement dur pour moi…désolé…j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on pourra rester amis, si tu n'acceptes pas ce que j'éprouve à ton égard…_

_- Je…merci. Merci de m'aimer, merci de m'accepter telle que je suis, merci de rester à mes côtés lorsque j'en ai besoin, merci de me supporter, merci…d'être mon ami… »_

Les larmes de la jeune fille se mirent à sortir sans la permission de celle-ci. Kazuya, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, fit de même, craignant ce moment depuis longtemps. Makiko, témoin de cette scène, se retenait de les imiter comme elle le pouvait. Le F4 avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Tous étaient émus de la manière dont avaient tourné les choses. Même Tsukasa ! Celui-ci était légèrement possédé par la jalousie. Il s'en alla calmement, dissimulant ne serait-ce qu'un peu son _dérangement._ Akira tenta de l'interpeller, sachant qu'il ne s'avérait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

_« Hé, Tsukasa ! On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! N'oublie pas que maintenant, Makino et toi, vous sortez ensemble ! Et connaissant votre caractère à tous les deux, je sais que ça va durer ! Après tout, t'es un dur, non ?_

_- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de mon sort, Akira ? Personne ne me connaît mieux que moi-même ! Et puis, je le savais déjà avant toi que notre relation va durer ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Ah, et, une chose…en t'écoutant, j'ai failli te confondre avec un héros de drama !_

_- Makino a bien raison de toujours te traiter d'idiot ! »_

Tsukasa sourit, puis s'éclipsa, afin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir à certaines choses. Le soleil perçait joliment les nuages, rendant le paysage magnifique admirer. Seulement, le jeune homme pensait à d'autres moments qui, selon lui, étaient plus mémorables, magiques, inoubliables. Il ne prêtait pas attention au merveilleux temps qui s'installait au-dessus de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit finalement à contempler le soleil, une petite boule jaune étincelante dans le ciel. Pour lui, celle-ci représentait Tsukushi. Son rayon de soleil qui réchauffait son cœur quand il en avait grandement besoin.

Une silhouette apparut derrière lui. Arika. Elle regardait son dos et ses épaules si larges, ses cheveux si bouclés qu'ils lui donnaient envie de les ébouriffer encore plus, ses mains si chaudes. Même si elle ne les avait jamais touchés, elle pouvait le sentir. Il y avait également ses bras. Elle souhaitait que ceux-ci l'enlacent très fort. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à aborder toutes ces pensées ? Elle connaissait à peine, et pourtant elle ressentait toutes sortes d'émotions inconnues… Elle posa sa petite main sur sa poitrine, écoutant les divers battements qui résonnaient à l'intérieur. Peu après une dizaine de secondes, elle prit l'initiative de rester naturelle.

_« Bouh !_

_- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore toi ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas m'adresser la parole !_

_- Ce que tu peux être grincheux, alors ! Je suis juste venue te faire un petit coucou !_

_- Arrête de m'énerver et retourne chez ta maman, sale petite…_

_- Maman…_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Si tu crois que je vais pleurer et me mettre à genoux devant toi juste parce que tu me rabaisses… Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !_

_- Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux penser ! Je supporte pas les filles de ton genre, dégage !_

_- D'accord, comme vous le voudrez, MONSIEUR ! »_

Arika s'éloigna, tel un soldat, boudant comme un petit enfant de maternelle. Sans en savoir exactement la raison, Tsukasa rit légèrement. Etant conscient que cela n'était pas son habitude,il se tût, rougissant de plus en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

_« Faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse, moi… oui, car je suis le grand et beau Dômyôji ! »_

Et voilà qu'il parlait tout seul ! Il trouvait définitivement son comportement étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la même chose avec Tsukushi… Il se donna des claques, histoire d'avoir d'autres pensées en tête. Afin d'oublier pour de bon tout ce qui venait de se passer dans son esprit, Tsukasa prit son portable et décida d'appeler sa petite amie afin d'entendre sa voix si douce et si apaisante… Enfin, ça dépendait si elle était de bonne humeur, ou pas.

_« Dômyôji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi non plus, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?_

_- Evidemment ! Tu es la femme que j'ai choisie ! Donc c'est normal !_

_- Tu ne changeras donc jamais…mais d'un côté, ce n'est pas plus mal ! Même si c'est difficile à avouer, je t'aime comme tu es._

_- Makino, dis-moi que tu vas pas sortir avec ce pouilleux…_

_- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à l'instant ? Tu es jaloux ? Haha ! Que c'est -mignon ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il arrive, je te reste fidèle !_

_- De toute façon, s'il s'agissait du résultat contraire, je l'aurais tabassé, alors…_

_- Cesse d'avoir des pensées aussi violentes ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'appelles-tu, alors que l'on peut très bien se parler face à face ?_

_- Euh…ben tu me connais ! Je voulais absolument écouter le son de ta voix…et j'avais la flemme d'attendre !_

_- Ah la la…tu es vraiment impossible ! Bon, je te laisse ! On se voit plus tard ! Bye bye…_

_- Bye, pouilleuse !_

_- TU M'ENERVES ! »_

La conversation se termina comme d'habitude en beauté. Tsukasa sourit niaisement, et se retenait de rire comme il le pouvait. Quant à la jeune fille, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'abord, puis se relevèrent ensuite, se rendant compte une énième fois de son amour pour le jeune homme.

En soirée, Tsukushi se rendit à son travail en compagnie de Yûki. Celle-ci lui confia qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de conquérir le cœur de Sôjirô. Elle avait abandonné son amour, son envie, sa souffrance…oui, car l'_amour_ pouvait avoir plusieurs significations, ou alors une infinie définition… A présent, Yûki décida d'aller de l'avant et de retrouver le sourire. Tsukushi profita de cette occasion pour lui dire que Kazuya s'était déclaré à elle.

_« Tsukushi, on peut dire que notre vie est riche en évènements et en rebondissements !_

_- Oui ! Parfois, je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai…Yûki, je suis certaine qu'un jour, tu trouveras l'homme de tes rêves, ou peut-être même…l'homme de ta vie !_

_- Je l'espère…En tout cas, je t'envie ! Mais comme tu es heureuse, moi aussi, je suis heureuse !_

_- Yûki…je pense la même chose ! On n'est pas meilleures amies pour rien ! »_

Peu après, les deux jeunes filles se mirent au boulot avec entrain, dans la bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce que Sôjirô arrive.

_« Oh, Yûki-chan ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Il faut croire que je suis gourmand pour être arrivé jusqu'ici…_

_- Euh, tu…tu veux un…gâteau ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire… »_

Le visage de Sôjirô se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui de Yûki. Celle-ci remarqua le parfum du jeune homme. Un parfum si attirant… Il devait sûrement le mettre pour draguer la gente féminine. La jeune fille rougissait comme une tomate. De la fumée sortit de par ses oreilles, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sôjirô. Puis…

_« Y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment trop craquante…_

_- Ni…Nishikado-san…ARRETE__ ! »_

Tsukushi était surprise Yûki, avoir une voix imposante ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse auparavant. Il fallait donc en conclure qu'elle savait quelquefois montrer d'autres aspects de sa personnalité…

Sôjirô plongea ses yeux en direction du sol. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Lui qui profitait toujours de la vie, à séduire à longueur de temps de belles femmes… Il s'était retrouvé déprimé en un instant !

_« Tu viens ici, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien ! Je ne suis pas aussi innocente que j'en ai l'air ! Je ne suis pas une proie facile ! Je ne sors pas avec le premier venu ! Je…_

_- Ah, j'avais oublié…mon rendez-vous avec Emiko…je dois y aller… »_

Yûki était bien consciente que Sôjirô ne reviendrait peut-être plus jamais à la boutique. Elle était sans doute en train de commettre une grosse erreur, elle allait sans doute le regretter… Cependant, elle ne voulait pas retourner en arrière, ce qui était fait était fait.

Tsukushi, elle, trouvait quelque chose louche. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout fait attention à elle à partir du moment où il venait d'entrer dans la n'avait que dans son champ de vision Yûki. Seulement Yûki…Etait-il possible que… La mauvaise herbe préférait patienter et ne pas avoir de conclusions hâtives. Jusqu'à ce que l'idée qu'avait eu Tsukushi le jour d'avant lui revint à l'esprit. Elle décida d'agir…maintenant.

_« Yûki, t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger, j'en suis certaine ! Pardonne-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes… »_

En réalité, ceci était un prétexte pour joindre Sôjirô à l'aide de son portable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? L'appel terminé, la jeune fille rejoignit Yûki afin de lui proposer d'aller dans un bon café qu'elle connaissait. Son amie accepta, ne sachant pas que Sôjirô s'y rendait également…

Le plan de Tsukushi était d'amener selon elle le _futur couple _ dans un café qui n'existait même plus, et de les coincer dans un ascenseur qui était en panne depuis bien longtemps, exactement comme elle et Tsukasa il y avait de cela quelques mois.

_« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas grave de sécher le boulot, Tsukushi ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout expliqué à la patronne. Elle a compris, donc tout va bien !_

_- Si tu le dis…Mais il me paraît bizarre, ton café._

_- Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ah la la…t…toi alors ! »_

Yûki, après quelques minutes d'attente, aperçut Sôjirô de loin. Lui non plus n'était pas au courant de la venue de la jeune fille. Tsukushi les bouscula tous les deux dans l'ascenseur en question.

_« Hé Makino, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Mais on…on est bloqués !_

_- Bon séjour à tous les deux !_

_- Tsukushi, ce n'est pas drôle, sors-nous de là-dedans ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_- Vous me remercierez plus tard, les amoureux ! Je dois y aller ! »_

Les deux concernés étaient sans voix, bouche bée. Ils s'étaient bêtement fait avoir. Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, sans personne pour les _déranger_ ! Sôjirô, en ce moment même, avaient quelques pensées perverses, mais tenta de se contrôler. Yûki, quant à elle, se blottissait dans un petit coin et se repliait sur elle-même, ayant peur de ce que le jeune pouvait tenter…

_« Yûki-chan…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…je n'aurais pas dû être…aussi entreprenant._

_- Ben ! Je suppose…que tu es habitué à faire ce genre de choses avec toutes les filles que tu rencontres sur ton chemin…_

_- Héhé…c'est bien vrai. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne correspond à mes attentes._

_- Et moi ? Oups, mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi…je deviens vraiment folle !_

_- Toi ? Tu serais parfaite…La femme idéale ! Cependant…_

_- Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je ne te mérite pas._

_- … »_

Yûki et Sôjirô rougirent d'une manière adorable. Leurs sentiments avaient une valeur évidente. Seulement, ils ne les comprenaient pas, ou alors, ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas les accepter…

_« Sacrée Makino, nous embobiner de cette façon…_

_- Moi, j'ai compris ce qu'elle souhaitait…MAIS ELLE N'AVAIT BESOIN DE NOUS METTRE DANS CE FOUTU PETRIN !_

_- Hé ho, détends-toi…c'est quoi, ce qu'elle souhaitait ?_

_- Patience, tu le sauras…tôt ou tard… »_

Rectification : seul Sôjirô n'admettait pas ses sentiments pour Yûki… Un tas de questions sans réponse s'enchaînaient brutalement dans sa tête. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses incompréhensibles à ses yeux.

Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler. Trente minutes d'errance dans ce maudit ascenseur. Yûki commençait à trembler à cause du froid. Elle n'était que légèrement habillée. Un débardeur et un short. Sôjirô maîtrisait ses _envies _du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il posa sa veste sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

_« Merci, Nishikado-san…mais toi…tu n'as pas froid ?_

_- Moi, je suis un homme, et les hommes, ce sont des durs !_

_- Même les hommes… peuvent avoir des faiblesses…_

_- Tu n'as pas tort…moi je viens de la trouver…juste sous mes yeux…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_- Non, rien, des sottises, comme d'habitude, héhé ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Tsukasa se baladait dans une allée tranquille, les mains dans les poches. Il voulait être solitaire un petit moment. Néanmoins, une présence l'empêcha de rester serein. Arika. Encore elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle était assise sur l'herbe, en train de peindre le champ de tournesol qui se situait juste devant elle. Tsukasa observa discrètement le tableau en question. Il fut surpris. Arika avait un véritable coup de pinceau ! Dessiner était peut-être…sa passion, son rêve, son avenir ? Le jeune homme, lui, n'avait aucune ambition, aucune envie. Il décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lâche sa peinture et danse avec les tournesols. Ses cheveux longs blonds tournoyaient et s'accordaient parfaitement à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Tsukasa était incapable de détourner ses yeux, qui devenaient complètement écarquillés. Quel spectacle ! Si c'était Tsukushi et non Arika qui dansait, est-ce que la sensation aurait été la même ? Le jeune homme s'éclipsa, totalement bouleversé par cette magnifique scène qui s'offrait à lui, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer. Pour éviter de garder toutes ces images dans son esprit, il se mit à écouter de la musique avec pour objectif également de se détendre, se relaxer, et se remettre de ces divers évènements.

A nouveau du côté de Yûki et Sôjirô, ceux-ci étaient encore destinés à rester cloîtrés dans l'ascenseur. La jeune fille commençait à paniquer…

_« Que faire ? Et si on devait rester ici pour toujours ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arriverait ? Rien que de songer à cette idée, j'en ai des frissons !_

_- Arrête de dramatiser, Yûki-chan, et voyons le bon côté des choses ! Etre ici, ensemble, toi et moi…_

_- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je sens que tout au fond de moi, inconsciemment, c'est un immense bonheur de me retrouver auprès de toi._

_- Nishikado-san…_

_- Ah ! J'avais complètement zappé que j'avais promis à Honoka de l'appeler à cette heure-ci, et comme par hasard, là-dedans, ça capte pas !_

_- Oublie tes conquêtes pour une fois…et réfléchis à une idée pour sortir de ce trou perdu ! Je commence à ne plus apprécier la blague de Tsukushi ! Une très mauvaise blague ! Une blague de mauvais goût !_

_- Calme-toi ! On va bien finir par trouver une solution ! »_

Sôjirô enlaça la jeune fille, afin de la rassurer. Cependant, celle-ci le rejeta, n'aimant pas le fait qu'il traîne avec des tas de filles de tout âge et qu'il la prend dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était.

_« T'en as pas l'air, mais en fait, t'as un sacré caractère ! Une vraie sauvage !_

_- Tais-toi ! »_

La nuit tomba. Les deux personnes finirent par s'endormir, le visage de Yûki penchant vers l'épaule de Sôjirô. Tsukushi, revenue près de l'ascenseur pour savoir ce qui se passait entre eux, attendait patiemment qu'un évènement romantique se produise. Ce fut comme ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle fit donc une nuit blanche. Le lendemain était une journée de cours. Elle s'en fichait de les sécher. Bien au contraire !

Le soleil s'étant levé, Tsukushi avait les yeux bouffis, et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ouverts ceux-ci. Elle souhaitait absolument entendre ce que le _futur couple _se disait, mais le sommeil la domina…

Plusieurs heures s'écoulaient au fur et à mesure. Yûki était vraiment de mauvais poil. Elle en voulait à Tsukushi. Pourquoi celle-ci lui avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi sa meilleure amie ? Pour qu'elle et Sôjirô finissent par sortir ensemble ? Mais c'était impossible, inconcevable ! C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas le droit de rêver, selon elle ! Et même s'ils étaient en couple, l'histoire serait terminée avant même de commencer ! De toute manière, Yûki avait déjà abandonné, et elle l'avait pourtant dit à Tsukushi ! Elle lui en voulait, oh que oui elle lui en voulait !

_« Pourquoi elle fait tout pour que ma situation s'empire ? Pourquoi elle ne respecte pas mes décisions, mes choix ? Pour me rendre heureuse ? Si c'est ça, c'est de la pure plaisanterie ! Me coincer dans un ascenseur pour m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire ? Elle dépasse les limites, là ! Elle, ma meilleure amie ? Après ce coup là, qu'elle n'espère pas que je la considère comme telle ! Car c'est fini, oui, fini, tout est fini ! »_

Sôjirô ne trouvait pas les mots pour la réconforter, pour la faire sentir en sécurité. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais la consoler était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. L'enlacer ? Il l'avait déjà fait, mais elle n'avait pas très apprécié. Dans ce cas…

_A kiss…for you…_


	3. CHAPITRE 3

_**Chapitre 3 : « Une amitié…brisée »**_

**U**ne situation bien embarrassante. Une position bien embarrassante. Un geste bien embarrassant.

Les innocentes joues de Yûki viraient du blanc au rouge. Ses douces lèvres venaient d'être souillées. Par un baiser. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser normal. Le goût était spécial. Un goût qui s'appelle… l'amour. Et cet amour ensorcelait l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui était troublée, confuse. Malgré sa surprise, elle ne voulait pas se dégager des lèvres de Sôjirô. Lui non plus ne comptait pas lâcher prise. Loin de là était son intention. Le jeune homme se mit soudainement à lui caresser gentiment les cheveux, la timidité de Yûki s'agrandissant encore plus. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin…

_« Je crois bien que je t'aime, Yûki-chan…_

_- Et c'est…c'est comme ça que tu m'annonces une telle chose ? Tu te fous de moi ? Moi qui t'ai toujours aimé, toujours admiré, toujours avoir dû supporter le fait que tu aies des tonnes de rendez-vous intimes… »_

Sôjirô, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait pour lui, ne put s'empêcher de lui susurrer des petits mots à l'oreille…

_« Je ne pense qu'à toi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, il n'y a aucune nuit où je ne rêve pas de toi, et tout ça, je le faisais sans en avoir conscience…Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant…_

_- I…idem pour moi…sauf que je le savais depuis longtemps…_

_- Dans ce cas, on pourrait…sortir ensemble, Yûki-chan !_

_- Non !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je dirai oui quand tu annuleras tous tes rendez-vous, et quand tu cesseras de vivre en tant que…play-boy !_

_- Tu n'aimes pas les play-boys ?_

_- E…évidemment ! »_

Tsukushi, étant réveillée, heureuse de les avoir enfin entendu avouer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, chercha de l'aide pour dégager le couple de l'ascenseur. Lorsque Yûki et Sôjirô sortirent du _tunnel_ et trouvèrent enfin la _lumière_, la mauvaise herbe fit part aux deux personnes qu'elle était contente pour eux. Mais visiblement, Yûki n'était pas contente sur tous les points…

_« C'est super que vous soyez enfin ensemble ! Yûki…qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Ce que j'ai ? Tu nous coinces pendant toute une nuit dans un ascenseur, et tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Et mes parents ? As-tu pensé à eux ? Et à ceux de Sôjirô, euh…de Nishikado-san ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il est ! Les miens vont croire que j'ai fait une fugue ! Tu es fière de ton coup ?_

_- Mais ce que j'essayais seulement de faire, c'était de vous aider à vous retrouver ensemble…Mon intention n'était pas mauvaise !_

_- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec une telle excuse ? Tu aurais bien pu nous « aider » d'une toute autre manière ! Comme par exemple laisser les choses se faire naturellement ! C'est ça la vie, mais toi tu n'as rien compris ! Occupe-toi de ton Dômyôji maintenant et fiche-moi la paix, je ne veux plus te revoir !_

_- Mais…Yûki, je…_

_- Ah, et aussi ! Tu savais très bien que j'avais peur du noir, mais toi, tu n'as pas tenu compte de ce détail ! Tu voulais absolument agir comme tel…Bon, j'en ai marre de te parler, de gaspiller ma voix et mon énergie pour toi ! J'y vais !_

_- J'avais oublié, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets ! Je t'en supplie Yûki, tu es…ma meilleure amie…Si je te perdais, avec qui je partagerai confidences, souffrances, rires ?_

_- Des promesses, que des promesses…Tu ne m'as même pas soutenu quand j'en avais besoin ! Et tu te considères comme ma meilleure amie ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Bon, Nishikado-san, on y va ! »_

Tsukushi s'effondra, elle venait de perde une des _perles_ les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Elle avait en quelque sorte accompli sa mission, mais elle était loin d'être satisfaite. Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais pris la peine de réunir ces deux-là de cette façon…

La mauvaise herbe n'avait aucunement envie d'aller à Eitoku. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, loin des ennuis, des malentendus, des embrouilles. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et le resta un bon moment. Comment procéder à présent pour renouer les liens, reconstruire son amitié, retrouver le bonheur ? Tsukasa ne suffisait pas à la combler. Les amis étaient eux aussi primordiaux.

La jeune fille continuait de verser des larmes sur son oreiller. Des larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler. Plus elle pleurait, plus elle sentait ce parfum amer, ce parfum de mélancolie… Une odeur provoquant le malheur. Elle pensait plus à rien sur le moment. Juste…pleurer. Rester seule, seule au monde. Sans son amie, sa vie n'avait pratiquement aucun sens.

La nuit tomba. Tsukushi n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. Malheur, toujours le malheur… Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! A partir de demain, elle allait faire tout son possible pour se réconcilier avec Yûki. La détermination l'atteignait enfin !

A Eitoku, le jour venu, Tsukasa se faisait du souci pour sa petite amie. Elle n'était pas venue en cours hier, et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air un peu plus différente que d'habitude.

_« Makino, je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'est passé un truc. Le grand Dômyôji va arranger ça !_

_- Idiot ! C'est vrai, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais…aujourd'hui, on n'en entendra plus parler, héhé ! »_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que Tsukushi avait derrière la tête. Cependant, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il était conscient que la jeune fille s'avérait être une battante, quoiqu'il arrive.

Le soir, à la boutique, Yûki ne souhaitait pas avoir affaire à son ex meilleure amie. Elle l'ignora, ne trouvant pas d'autres alternatives pour lui prouver que leur amitié n'était que mensonge.

_« Yûki !_

_- Je me demande qui me parle…C'est étrange, les fantômes existeraient-il réellement ?_

_- Yûki, arrête et écoute moi ! C'est totalement puéril de m'ignorer de la sorte !_

_- Et ce n'est pas puéril de jeter des gens dans un ascenseur, dis-moi ?_

_- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne !_

_- Mmh, il me semble que cela date d'hier…_

_- Yûki, tu n'es plus la même, je sens que tu as changé ! Toi qui étais si gentille, si compréhensive…_

_- Toi, tu n'as pas compris ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi-même ! Même si maintenant, je suis avec Sôjirô, sache que le bonheur ne m'a complètement possédé !_

_- Ce qui est fait est fait, non ? Tu ne vas pas bouder éternellement !_

_- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne comprends rien ! Bon, occupe-toi de ton travail, au lieu de me déranger dans le mien ! »_

Décidément, ce n'était pas une tâche facile de se faire pardonner. Loin de là. Néanmoins Tsukushi n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser tomber l'affaire.

Pendant ce temps, Arika suivait secrètement les traces de Tsukasa jusqu'à la demeure de celui-ci. La jeune fille fut subjuguée par la beauté de ce _château._ Sans qu'il ne le sache, Arika pénétra à l'intérieur, souhaitant à tout prix visiter la totalité des salles que contenait cette habitation. Elle remarqua que Tsukasa parlait à lui-même.

_« J'espère que cette vieille peau n'est pas là aujourd'hui… »_

Cette vieille peau ? Sa grand-mère ? Telle était la pensée d'Arika. Celle-ci continuait de poursuivre discrètement le jeune homme, sur la pointe des pieds. Mais, brusquement, une voix l'interrompit dans son geste.

_« Jeune fille, que faites-vous ici ? Vous désirez devenir l'épouse tant attendue de mon cher fils ?_

_- Vo…votre fils ?_

_- ENCORE TOI ! CA DEVIENT DU HARCELEMENT ! »_

Tsukasa, se demandant ce qui se passait, s'était retourné, et voyait sa mère en train de parler à une fille qui lui semblait très familière, et qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui hurler la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

_« TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ?_

_- Encore en train de râler ! C'est un tic chez toi, décidément !_

_- Et alors, ça te dérange ? Pourquoi t'es ici ?_

_- Dès que j'ai vu cette magnifique…maison, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer à l'intérieur de me considérer comme une princesse, ne serait-ce que pour un petit instant !_

_- Tu n'as rien d'une princesse ! Mais comme on dit, c'est beau de rêver !_

_- Et toi, tu crois que tu as toutes les qualités d'un prince ? Haha, laisse-moi rire !_

_- Grrrrrrrr…_

_- Grrrrrrrr… »_

La mère, ayant brillamment assisté à toute cette _belle _conversation, voulut changer de sujet en interrogeant Arika.

_« Dans quelle entreprise travaille votre père ? Et votre mère, travaille-t-elle dans une grande ligne de parfums ou de vêtements ?_

_- … »_

Tsukasa voyait bien dans le visage de la jeune fille que c'était la question à ne surtout pas poser. Après tout, elle n'avait pas les moyens de faire grand-chose. Mais le jour où il l'avait vue aussi rayonnante lorsqu'elle peignait le champ de tournesol, ses mouvements gracieux lorsqu'elle dansait dedans, elle avait l'air tellement différente… Tellement heureuse… Comme si elle voyait la vie en rose…

_« Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas, jeune fille ? Que font tes parents ?_

_- J'…j'estime avoir le droit de ne rien dire à ce sujet._

_- Vous êtes bien une fille de bonne famille, pour vous permettre d'entrer dans ma maison ?_

_- On est contraint d'être riche pour franchir le seuil de cette demeure ? Eh bien, c'est du joli, dites donc !_

_- Ne me dites pas que vous…TSUKASA ! Dis-moi que cette…dévergondée, ne fait partie de tes connaissances, ou même de tes amis ! »_

Arika, étant certaine que le jeune homme allait bientôt la mettre à la porte, fut complètement figée sur place Tsukasa s'apprêtait à la défendre !

_« Vieille peau, laisse-la un peu tranquille, tu veux. Elle s'est juste…perdue. Je l'aide juste à retrouver son chemin._

_- Ah oui, très belle excuse ! Et…ça lui donne le droit de rentrer ici ?_

_- Si c'est sous mon autorisation, parfaitement !_

_- Bon, fais ce que tu veux. Mais s'il n'y a que des pauvres filles dans ta liste d'amies, sache que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement…_

_- Même si c'était le cas, tu ne parviendras jamais à détruire le bonheur que je vis - actuellement._

_- Ah oui, j'avais complètement l'autre garce ! Cette Makino Tsukushi ! »_

Makino…Tsukushi ? Tsukasa sortait avec elle ? Cherchant vainement une raison, Arika sentait son cœur lui faire horriblement mal. Une douleur…incurable. Qu'était le nom de ce mystérieux sentiment qui la tourmentait ? Des battements incessants qui frappaient violemment sa poitrine de l'intérieur… La mère s'étant éclipsée, Arika chercha à obtenir davantage d'informations.

_« Tsukushi…est une amie à moi, on a sympathisé il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez une relation…de ce genre…_

_- Alors comme ça, tu connais Makino ? Bon, grrmmbl…A présent, je vais essayer de te respecter un peu plus._

_- Bon garçon !_

_- QUE… ?_

_- Ben quoi ? Tu me traites bien de pouilleuse, j'ai bien le droit de te dresser un peu ! »_

Et ainsi s'enchaînèrent rires et sourires ! C'était la toute première fois que Tsukasa s'esclaffait autant à cœur joie, la première fois qu'il s'était vraiment senti en accord avec lui-même, même si cela pouvait sembler étonnamment bizarre.

_« Toi aussi, tu es capable de montrer ton sourire ? C'est assez…choquant !_

_- Arrête de dire des sottises à tout bout de champ, pouilleuse !_

_- Hihi ! Y a pas à dire, je te préfère largement en mode sérieux ! »_

Tsukasa se mit tout d'un coup à rougir. Cependant…quelque chose s'avérait étrange. Pourquoi était-il en train de s'amuser avec Arika, et non avec Tsukushi, qui était sensée être sa petite amie, donc la fille qui devrait passer le plus de meilleurs moments possibles en sa compagnie ? Après un petit instant de réflexion, aujourd'hui, pour changer d'habitude, il décida de ne pas trop se poser de questions, et de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

En tout cas, la jeune fille, elle, souhaitait que ce moment perdure, que le temps s'arrête…à jamais.

_« Ah oui, au fait…je ne me suis pas encore présentée comme il le fallait ! Je m'appelle…Arika. Et toi, c'est Tsukasa, si je ne m'abuse…_

_- NE TE PERMETS PAS DE M'APPELER COMME CA !_

_- BON D'ACCORD, MONSIEUR DOMYOJI ! »_

Tsukasa avait l'impression d'être troublé par la prestance et la démarche d'Arika. Celle-ci se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui. Le jeune homme avait les lèvres si attirantes de la concernée dans son champ de vision. Il tentait de reculer, de faire plusieurs pas en arrière, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourquoi ? Souhaitait-il au fond de lui que l'improbable devienne…probable ? Non ! Il faisait tout pour se prouver le contraire. Mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, elles restaient complètement immobiles ! Et Arika continuait de marcher vers lui ! Si ses jambes refusaient de faire le moindre geste, il ne lui restait qu'une solution… la repousser.

_« NAN MAIS HE CA VA PAS NON ? J'AI DEJA CHOISI LA FEMME DE MA VIE, ET JE NE COMPTE PAS LA REMPLACER !_

_- Mais…de quoi tu parles ? Je voulais te retirer une petite peluche qui se cachait dans tes cheveux !_

_- Tu…Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ! T'es vraiment imprévisible, toi !_

_- Ben, si je te l'avais dit, tu serais encore sorti de tes gonds !_

_- Bon… »_

Tsukasa était véritablement gêné. Il était certain qu'Arika allait l'embrasser ! D'un côté, il était heureux que cet évènement ne se produise pas, mais d'un autre… Tiens ? Pourquoi au fond de lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise ? Il avait également l'impression que la température de son corps grimpait, grimpait… Sans exagération, il pensait réellement que celle-ci était en train d'atteindre les 200 degrés ! Arika s'interrogeait sur l'état du jeune homme.

_« Hé ! T'es sûr que ça va ? Je croyais que les hommes étaient des durs, quoiqu'il arrive !_

_- T'as tout compris, pour une fois !_

_- Menteur ! Tu es sérieusement fiévreux ! Viens chez moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te soigner !_

_- Chez toi ? HORS DE QUESTION ! JE… !_

_- Ne fais pas de chichis et VIENS ! »_

Tsukasa n'eut pas le temps de protester, mais se laissa finalement emmener par la douce main de la jeune fille. A un moment, il était, selon lui, en train de devenir fou, car il se disait que cette main l'emporterait peut-être jusqu'au paradis…

_« Mais, à quoi rêves-tu ? Viens, au lieu de traîner !_

_- C'est toi qui râles, maintenant !_

_- Ne crois pas que je vais toujours me montrer gentille avec toi ! Car tu…tu ne le mérites certainement pas !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, là ? Moi, je suis le grand et beau Dômyôji ? Et tu oses me traiter de la sorte ?_

_- Que je t'appelle « Majesté », pendant que t'y es !_

_- Exactement ! »_

Une fois de plus, les fous rires étaient au rendez-vous. Tsukasa, ne supportant pas le fait qu'il montre son sourire à une autre fille que Tsukushi, changea brusquement d'attitude.

_« Bon, lâche-moi, maintenant ! Je vais très bien, donc je rentre…CHEZ MOI !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper comme ça ! Il faut que tu guérisses ! »_

Décidément, le jeune homme était incapable de lutter. La main d'Arika serra la sienne de plus en plus fort, comme si, inconsciemment, elle ne souhaitait jamais lâcher prise. Comme si elle souhaitait qu'il reste pour toujours auprès d'elle, à ses côtés. Exceptionnellement, il prit l'initiative de ne plus penser à Tsukushi pour le moment. Arika n'était… qu'une _amie._ Rien de plus, rien de moins. Tiens, il l'avait enfin considérée comme telle. Mais…il avait bien le droit de passer du bon temps en compagnie d'une autre personne, non ? En tout cas, il l'estimait.

Du côté de Yûki et de Sôjirô, celui-ci était un peu déçu du comportement de sa petite amie.

_« Yûki-chan, tu as été beaucoup trop dure avec Makino, elle ne voulait pas ça ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de nous aider à nous retrouver ensemble, comme elle l'avait dit ! Et d'ailleurs, elle a brillamment réussi !_

_- Nishikado-san, je…_

_- Appelle-moi Sôjirô, maintenant !_

_- SOJIRO ! Ca fait la troisième fois peut-être que je le répète, j'aime quand les choses se font naturellement ! Les amis sont faits pour nous soutenir, pas pour nous mettre dans des situations pareilles en prétendant nous aider, comme par exemple…NOUS BLOQUER DANS UN ASCENSEUR !_

_- Tu marques un tout petit point, mais tu pourrais lui pardonner, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal !_

_- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre…_

_- C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS RIEN A RIEN ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine pour te comporter de cette manière ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis mis à t'aimer ? »_

Sôjirô s'enfuit, délaissant la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait raison sur un détail : l'histoire avait fini avant même de commencer…

Yûki restait figée sur le trottoir où elle se baladait avec le jeune homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un indigène la bouscula soudainement vers la route, hurlant qu'elle gênait tous les autres piétons.

_« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DE RESTER AU BEAU MILIEU DE NOTRE ROUTE COMME CA ? »_

En parlant de route, Yûki, à cause de la poussée brusque de l'énergumène, s'y retrouva accidentellement. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Pas les bras, ni les jambes. Immobilité totale. Elle était toujours touchée par cette rupture. Une voiture se dirigea promptement vers elle, le conducteur ne l'apercevant pas, distrait. Sôjirô, ayant fait demi-tour, regrettant ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de sa petite amie, se jeta sur elle, la prit dans ses bras, pour l'emmener loin du danger. Il fit part ensuite de ses quatre vérités à celui qui aurait pu être la cause du meurtre de Yûki. Il était vraiment furieux.

_« Vous pourriez regarder devant vous au lieu de rêvasser ! Si vous l'aviez heurtée, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, je ne sais pas ce que je vous aurais fait ! »_

La jeune fille n'adopta aucune autre réaction que la surprise. Elle qui pensait qu'elle était juste considérée comme toutes les conquêtes de son petit ami, et aussi en tant que gamine, comme il l'avait dit dans ses propos… Elle qui pensait qu'il ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière, qu'il ne l'aimait pas !

_« Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me suis vraiment laissé emporter. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, non ? Je ne te forcerai jamais la main. Pardonne-moi, Yûki-chan… J'annulerai tous mes rendez-vous, j'effacerai toutes les filles que je fréquente de ma vie, je te prouverai tous les jours que je t'aime…je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire !_

_- Sôjirô, déjà… je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Pour le reste…tu n'as pas besoin de -faire quoique ce soit, car…je crois en notre amour, je sais qu'il va durer, j'ai…j'ai confiance en toi !_

_- Moi aussi ! Attends, il va falloir que je prévienne Rin, Suzuka, Haruna, Mako, Fumi…_

_- AIE ! Le fait d'entendre toute ta liste « féminine », ça me fait mal !_

_- Je vais remédier à ça… »_

Ainsi un baiser inattendu fit son apparition. Yûki, souhaitant y mettre un peu du sien, fit tomber son petit ami au sol, ce qui le surprit. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas des différents regards qui étaient centrés sur eux. Des regards, pour certains pervers, moqueurs… Pour d'autres, émerveillés, jaloux… Oui, beaucoup de personnes qui les entouraient les enviaient d'entretenir une relation comme la leur.

Pendant qu'ils fusionnaient tendrement leurs lèvres, les yeux de la jeune fille aperçurent une silhouette qui ne lui plaisait guère. Tsukushi. Oh non, que faisait-elle ici, dans ce quartier ? Tout ce que Yûki trouvait à faire, c'était l'ignorer. Juste l'ignorer. Et continuer sa preuve d'amour.

_« Yûki, Nishikado-san, il y a des hôtels pour ce genre de…hum…_

_- Ton humour est très…douteux. Dégage, si tu ne veux pas avoir de représailles, Tsukushi…_

_- J'ai peur, maman ! Non sérieusement Yûki, écoute-moi…S'il te plait, pardonne-moi…_

_- C'est trop tard, à présent, je me débrouille très bien sans toi ! Tu vois ? Maintenant, Sôjirô et moi, on peut faire des « choses » TOUT SEULS ! Sans ton aide, qui en réalité, n'en est pas vraiment une !_

_- Très bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… »_

Tsukushi trouvait réellement que son ex meilleure amie n'était plus la même. A un moment, elle l'avait même considérée comme une sale peste qui faisait partie de la bande à Asai. Elle espérait que Yûki ne devienne pas comme ces garces. La mauvaise herbe tourna le dos au couple, puis partit au loin, les yeux vaguement dirigés vers le sol, dévoilant en quelque sorte son désespoir de rebâtir les liens qui unissaient les deux jeunes filles. Les gens autour d'elle se demandaient ce qui pouvait la perturber à ce point. Cependant…certains ne se posaient pas les mêmes questions…Une drôle de bande aborda Tsukushi.

_« Hé poulette, t'es plutôt mignonne dans ton genre ! Ça te dit de passer une nuit de rêve en « bonne » compagnie ? »_

Tsukushi continuait sa route, ignorant les avances du groupe. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne voulait pas abandonner et la laisser s'en sortir comme ça pour autant…

_« Ho ! On t'cause, poupée ! Ah, j'ai compris ! En fait, t'es super timide, t'ose pas dire oui à notre super proposition ! »_

La jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas. Elle était tellement absorbée par une seule et unique pensée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de ces garçons. Ceux-ci commençaient à avoir les nerfs à vif.

_« Non mais hé ! Pour qui tu te prends, sale pu…Tu cherches à te rebeller, c'est ça ? Bon ben…si tu ne veux pas venir, on va devoir opérer par la force ! »_

Cette fois-ci, Tsukushi avait bel et bien entendu les menaces de ces indigènes. Elle aussi avait décidé d'utiliser sa force et ses poings. Ils étaient quatre, exactement comme le F4 ! Elle était seule. L'issue de ce… _combat _était certainement évidente pour certains. Mais…la vie était pleine de rebondissements, non ?

_« Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer à la dure ? Laisse-moi rire, haha ! Une nana, battre quatre hommes ! Oui, c'est vraiment à en mourir de rire ! N'est-ce pas les mecs ?_

_- Ne vous considérez pas comme des hommes, car…c'est tout le contraire, vu votre attitude honteuse !_

_- Ça ne change rien à ta situation…FILLETTE ! Hahahaha !_

_- Il faut croire que vous me connaissez mal, très mal…_

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »_

Les coups de poing et de pied s'enchaînèrent, laissant place à une infinie bataille. Les filles qui assistaient au _spectacle_ admiraient le courage de Tsukushi et encourageaient celle-ci comme elles le pouvaient. Les garçons, quant à eux, étaient pour ceux du même sexe qui se battaient. Cependant, à partir d'un certain moment, ils étaient surpris par les capacités de Tsukushi. Il fallait l'avouer, la jeune fille était forte, et ne faiblissait pas, malgré les blessures qu'elle avait petit à petit accumulées.

_« Bon, on avoue, t'es pas nulle ! Mais je dois te confier quelque chose…J'aime beaucoup les nanas…avec du caractère… »_

Le leader se rapprocha de Tsukushi et tint son menton de manière à coller son visage au sien. Mais la mauvaise herbe ne se laissa pas faire aussi stupidement. Elle secoua brusquement sa tête, histoire de retirer d'un coup sec cette main _sale _posée sur elle.

Tsukasa. Elle avait besoin de Tsukasa. Seul lui pouvait facilement mettre un terme à ce fiasco. Elle pensa très fort à une phrase le concernant.

_« Jamais là quand on a le plus besoin de lui ! »_

Alors qu'en réalité, elle savait qu'il était toujours là pour elle. _Toujours._ Il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller toute seule… Qu'elle lui prouve que même sans lui, elle peut se montrer forte et s'avérer une véritable battante…Seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Tsukasa en était déjà conscient, et que c'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisie.

_« Dis, FILLETTE, viens encore te mesurer si tu le peux ! Le seul risque, c'est que tu vas certainement te retrouver dans un de nos lits, ton corps sublime me dévoilant de jolies facettes…_

_- VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DES PERVERS ! Vous…vous êtes méprisables…_

_- Tu vas vite nous aimer grâce à la superbe nuit que tu vas passer, haha !_

_- Tss… »_

La seule solution qu'elle parvint à dénicher : la fuite. Une course poursuite s'imposa. Tsukushi bousculait toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, n'ayant guère le choix.

La vitesse au maximum, elle réussit enfin à semer ses ennemis, qui eux, étaient à bout de souffle. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tsukasa la joignit avec son portable, Arika s'amusant toute seule à l'arrière.

_« Makino, tu t'ennuies pas trop sans moi ? Tu tiens le coup ?_

_Tout…ce dont tu as envie…c'est que je m'énerve…et que je te crie dessus…juste pour me taquiner ! J'ai tort ?_

_- T'as l'air essoufflée. T'as fait du jogging ou quoi ? Je sens ta transpiration, même si je ne suis pas proche de toi ! Ou alors, ne me dis pas que…tu es… « excitée » ?_

_- AAAAAAAAAH ! Tu me rends folle !_

_- Folle de moi…_

_- Roh, ta prétention devient lourde ! Mais, malgré tout…c'est vrai…_

_- J'parie que là, t'es en train de rougir, héhé…_

_- La…la ferme, Dômyôji !_

_- Bon allez, j'te laisse…Pouilleuse !_

_- Att… »_

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Pourquoi l'objectif de Tsukasa quand il appelait Tsukushi était de faire sortir celle-ci de ses gonds ? Il cherchait toujours à l'énerver, et tout ce qui allait avec… Pendant un instant, elle pensa à l'aspect _gentil_ de Tsukasa. Les pensées de la jeune fille à ce sujet variaient tous les jours.

_Si seulement il était toujours comme ça…_

_Si seulement il n'était jamais comme ça…_

_Si seulement je pouvais l'aimer comme il est…_

_Si seulement je pouvais correspondre à ses attentes…_

_Si seulement j'étais parfaite_

…

Chaque pensée s'éloignait de plus en plus du sujet principal. Que d'hésitations dans son esprit… Que souhaitait-elle réellement ? Etre parfaite ? Mais personne n'était parfait, même si on donnait du meilleur de soi-même ! Correspondre aux attentes de Tsukasa ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cherche à changer, et qu'elle reste comme elle était, pour satisfaire le jeune homme ! L'aimer comme il était ? C'était exactement le mental qu'il fallait avoir ! Qu'il ne soit jamais gentil ? Mais pourquoi ? A quoi cela rimait ? Qu'il soit toujours gentil ? Cela non plus, ça ne rimait à rien ! Un jour, elle se mettait à penser quelque chose, et le lendemain, il s'agissait du contraire ! Et quelquefois, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ce qui n'était guère mieux !

_Si seulement…_

Quels mots pouvaient suivre ? Seule Tsukushi le savait, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas. Soit elle transformait la signification de ce qu'elle avait en tête, soit elle faisait en sorte de ne pas la connaître…Et de commettre au final des erreurs, d'énormes erreurs, qui, même parfois avec le regret, ne se répareront jamais…peut-être comme le malentendu avec son ex meilleure amie, Yûki. Elle avait peur, peur d'en faire d'autres, même si sa volonté le refusait…

Sôjirô, ayant raccompagné tel un gentleman sa petite amie chez elle, aperçut Tsukushi, toujours pensive, errant dans les rues, observant vaguement le ciel.

_« Hé, Makino !_

_- Ah, Nishikado-san !_

_- Excuse Yûki…Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle t'aime beaucoup…Mais sérieusement, je ne comprends pas son attitude. Moi à sa place, je t'aurais remercié mille fois de ce que tu as fait pour nous ! M'enfin bon…J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez vous réconcilier, car tu ne mérites pas ce sort…_

_- Merci de me soutenir… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une mauvaise herbe ! Avec moi, tout s'arrange, tôt ou tard !_

_- Heureux de te voir dans cet état d'esprit ! Tsukasa a bien eu raison de choisir une fille telle que toi…Bon eh bien, je te laisse, à la prochaine, Makino !_

_- Oui ! Bye ! »_

Du côté de Tsukasa et d'Arika, dans la demeure de celle-ci, un vide total s'installait. Il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme se posait pas mal de questions.

_« Euh…tes parents, ils sont où ?_

_- Ah ! Mais t'étais pas malade ! Tu m'as fait marcher ! Non, courir ! T'es vraiment nul !_

_- Change pas de sujet !_

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Moi, je veux pas vraiment en parler…_

_- C'est bon, t'es pas obligé… »_

Arika était étonnée. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi sympathique, aussi gentil ? Alors qu'avant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'éviter, de ne pas avoir affaire à elle. Et là…

_« Viens, suis-moi, on va s'asseoir, car « mon » histoire est longue et difficile à raconter… »_

Tsukasa décida d'être attentif et de connaître le passé d'Arika, qui devait s'avérer assez triste. Les deux s'installèrent sur un petit banc situé dans le jardin. La jeune fille se confia…

_This is…my story…_


	4. CHAPITRE 4

_**Chapitre 4 : «Un passé…difficile »**_

**J**e sortis naturellement du ventre de ma mère. La naissance était quelque chose de magnifique, seulement à ce moment-là, je ne m'en rendais malheureusement pas compte… Tout autour de moi était flou, le visage de mes parents me paraissait vague. Je n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé ! Celle qui m'avait donné la vie m'avait donné le meilleur prénom qui existe… Arika.

1 an. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle avec des jouets de toutes sortes. Ma mère s'appelait Erika, et grâce à elle, ma joie de vivre s'agrandissait jour après jour. Chaque nuit elle me racontait une histoire différente et me chantait une douce berceuse avec sa voix susurrée qui me donnait envie de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, et non de dormir. Mon père n'était jamais là. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Un beau jour, ma mère prit le temps de m'apprendre à marcher, une des étapes importantes de notre existence. En sa compagnie, apprendre était un jeu, un divertissement, en quelque sorte. Impossible de ne pas sourire quand on voyait sa bonne humeur. Elle m'aimait. Et je l'aimais. A cet âge, je ne savais pas encore dire ces mots : _je t'aime._

2 ans. Enfin ! Je savais marcher ! Du travail acharné pour obtenir ce résultat ! Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais j'étais heureuse, heureuse de pouvoir aller toute seule dans les bras de ma mère, et lui montrer mon affection. On était heureuses. Mon père n'était toujours pas là…Je voulais voir son visage et le décrire dans ma tête avec le peu de mots que je connaissais.

Mes souvenirs de la maternelle n'étaient pas très précis dans mon esprit…Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais beaucoup d'amis et que j'adorais mes instituteurs. Une parfaite enfance, en somme. Pour le moment…

6 ans. Je rentrais au CP ! J'étais drôlement impatiente ! Me faire plein de nouveaux amis, m'amuser avec eux, apprendre à lire, écrire…Toutes ces envies surgissaient, s'enchaînaient ! J'étais sérieuse en classe. Dès que quelqu'un souhaitait l'adresser la parole, je lui disais : _Chut _! Et je continuais à suivre les cours avec attention. Aux récréations, tout ce que je cherchais à faire, c'était de me faire remarquer, être en quelque sorte la _Star de la Cour de Récré _! Au départ, personne n'était vraiment intéressé pour me considérer comme telle, mais par la suite, mes sujets de conversation avaient complètement subjugué les élèves ! Et ceux-ci voulaient à tout prix devenir mes amis. Les garçons commençaient à me draguer à l'aide de manières aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, comme par exemple, regarder sous ma jupe. Ma mère, à chaque soir, quand je lui racontais toutes mes petites _aventures _avec eux, me donnait plein de conseils à leur sujet, comme elle le ferait à une amie, ou à sa sœur. Un jour, un autre sujet m'avait turlupiné : mon père, que je n'avais encore jamais vu durant toutes ces années.

_« Maman…_

_- Oui, ma chérie ?_

_- Pourquoi papa, il est jamais là ?_

_- Ah ! Tu veux dire, ton…ton père ? Euh…comment te dire…_

_- Il est mort ?_

_- Voyons Arika, ne prononce pas ce mot sans aucune sensibilité ! A ton âge, tu ne pourrais pas vraiment comprendre…Mais je te promets qu'un jour, je t'avouerai tout… »_

J'admirais ma mère. Qu'elle était belle ! Je voulais tant lui ressembler, être son portrait craché ! Un jour, j'apprenais par pur hasard sa passion pour le dessin, la peinture…Je me plongeais dans tous ses tableaux. Ceux-ci semblaient si réels…Je m'imaginais vivre dedans ! J'avais déjà décidé de mon avenir à partir de ce moment : devenir peintre et concevoir des tableaux qui feraient rêver tout le monde. Oui, cette année là, il s'était passé pas mal de choses !

10 ans. J'avais commencé à avoir des petites formes. On m'avait considérée comme la plus belle de ma classe. Tous les élèves masculins m'abordaient en cours, ce qui m'empêchait totalement de me concentrer. Et mon instituteur, que je méprisais, rejetait toujours la faute sur moi ! Il estimait que les filles n'avaient pas le droit de parler, de répondre, de protester contre quoique ce soit. Quel mufle ! Je m'améliorais de plus en plus en dessin. Seulement, cette maudite personne ne complimentait que les garçons, et ne faisait pas attention à mon talent ! Oui, avant, je m'avérais assez prétentieuse, mais au fil du temps, j'étais devenue très modeste, voire trop… Ma mère, elle, se disait amoureuse de mes tableaux. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus usage de sa main droite, un os s'étant accidentellement cassé pendant qu'elle travaillait un beau jour. Elle dissimulait comme elle pouvait sa tristesse, et m'encourageait à continuer ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu achever. Une journée comme les autres, elle me raconta enfin la raison de la _disparition _de mon père. D'ailleurs, je ne connaissais même pas son nom, à lui.

_« Ma chérie, tu te souviens, je t'avais promis de t'avouer quelque chose à propos de ton papa…_

_- Oui ! Ça fait longtemps que je veux savoir ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?_

_- Eh bien en fait, ton papa…s'est noyé dans le jeu._

_- Le « jeu » ? Quel jeu ? Cache-cache ? Colin-maillard ?_

_- Non, tu ne comprends pas…Il…mise de l'argent tous les jours, dans l'espoir d'en gagner le double._

_- C'EST VRAI ? On devrait être riche, alors !_

_- Non…Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi est-il absent ?_

_- Ben, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir !_

_- Je vais être franche, désolée si…ça te blesse. Voilà. Papa, quand il gagne, il est heureux, et il rentre nous passer un petit coucou en nous annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Seulement, il perd tout le temps…donc papa, il erre dans les rues et, après s'être noyé dans le jeu, se noie dans l'alcool…Cela dure depuis 12 ans, 2 ans avant que tu ne sois née, il n'est venu qu'à ta naissance, depuis, je ne l'ai plus vu. C'est en quelque sorte pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de me faire connaître en devenant une artiste, afin d'acquérir les moyens, de manière à te nourrir, subvenir à tes besoins, mais maintenant que je ne peux plus peindre…je fais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi. Tu sais tout, maintenant ! Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais c'aurait été tellement plus compliqué si je t'avais expliqué plus jeune…_

_- Je savais bien…que quelque chose clochait…Mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas ton rêve de devenir peintre ?_

_- Au départ non, je l'avoue…Mais j'y ai vraiment pris goût, je t'assure ! Et le fait que tu te mettes à cet art me fait chaud au cœur !_

_- Maman…serre-moi dans tes bras… »_

Une autre fille de mon âge aurait sûrement pleuré si elle apprenait ce genre de nouvelles… Mais moi, j'en étais incapable. Car même si mon père n'était pas là, il n'avait jamais pris soin de moi. Ma mère, par contre, avait tout fait pour que je sois la plus heureuse des petites filles. Et elle avait réussi ! Avec succès ! Elle était la meilleure mère que l'on puisse avoir au monde. Des fois, j'en pleurais, tellement elle était géniale.

11 ans. Je rentrais au collège, et ce fameux jour ne s'oubliait pas ! Il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau monde, d'un tout nouveau mode de vie ! Je pensais que tout le monde était beau, tout le monde était gentil, mais… je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil ! Les filles, des vraies garces, qui cherchaient stupidement à se faire remarquer par les garçons, qui eux, s'avéraient être de véritables pervers ! Ils me donnaient tous envie de vomir. Malgré tout, un petit peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes…La prof d'arts plastiques était vraiment gentille et intelligente. Elle trouvait à tous mes dessins une signification rêveuse, exactement les sentiments que je souhaitais transmettre ! Elle lisait dans mes tableaux, et elle avait raison sur tous les points. Elle me donnait des conseils tous les jours, je venais même chez elle afin d'en apprendre davantage ! Elle vivait en solitaire, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir du temps à me consacrer.

Malheureusement, tout avait une fin…Elle mourut un beau jour d'un vilain cancer. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours les généreuses personnes qui _partaient _les premiers ? Je trouvais la vie belle, mais parfois, elle était tout simplement moche et injuste… Le professeur qui la remplaça était selon moi, incompétent, comparé à Kareha-sensei, quelqu'un qui avait pris une grande place dans mon cœur. Pourquoi était-elle morte ? J'avais eu du mal à m'en remettre, mais grâce au soutien de ma mère, j'avais réussi à aller de l'avant. Cela me faisait un aperçu de toutes les épreuves que l'on devait affronter dans notre existence. Quelquefois, je me disais que sans ma mère, je n'étais rien. J'en venais même à me poser d'horribles questions à son sujet.

_Si ma mère disparaissait, comment survivrais-je ?_

_Si ma mère mourrait d'un accident de voiture, comment survivrais-je ?_

_Si on tuait ma mère, comment survivrais-je ?_

_Si ma mère se suicidait, comment m'en remettrais-je ?_

Oui, d'horribles questions, en somme. Mais je me disais au fond de moi-même qu'elle serait toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer. _Rien._ J'avais pensé à tout, sauf à un détail… Mon père. Pourquoi, quand je pensais à lui, c'était en mal ? J'étais un jour en train de m'amuser avec ma mère et voilà qu'il débarque, tout d'un coup ! Bien sûr au départ, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Par contre ma mère…

_« Kenji…Que fais-tu ici ? Aurais-tu…enfin gagné ? Même si tu l'avais vraiment fait, je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Tu n'as jamais été là quand on en a eu besoin ! Déguerpis ! »_

Déjà, je venais d'apprendre qu'il s'appelait Kenji. A entendre ma mère, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme avec un visage de bourré, une barbe de clochard et un regard de taré, était…mon père ? Mais cela ne me surprenait pas, loin de là. Maman m'avait prévenue.

_« Désolé Erika…Hips…Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible… »_

Une bande d'hommes au regard assassin entra sans demander la permission. Sans doute des copains à mon père. Des _mauvais _copains, en tout cas. Ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

_« Comme j'avais plus d'argent pour miser… J'ai décidé de tenter une autre alternative…Hips ! Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…_

_- Mais…de quoi tu parles ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…_

_- Les gars, faites-en ce que vous voulez, « elle » est à vous ! La prochaine fois, vous me filerez vos femmes quand je gagnerai, haha !_

_- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU… AAAAAAH ! LACHEZ-MOI ! »_

Tous les hommes emmenèrent de force ma mère dans sa chambre. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal, tout ça, à cause de mon père. Je restais figée sur place, j'avais peur. Je voulais sauver ma mère des griffes de ces hommes détestables, mais ce dont je n'avais pas conscience, c'était qu'elle allait se faire souiller, se faire…Je n'osais pas penser à ce mot effroyable. Lorsque j'entrai enfin dans la chambre, ils étaient en train de la déshabiller. Ce fut là que je compris tout. Absolument tout. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, je faisais tout pour ne pas fuir, je tentais de maîtriser ma peur. Je voulais partager la douleur qu'éprouvait ma mère, afin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

_« Hé, la gamine, elle a l'air pas mal non plus…Gnéhéhé ! V'nez les gars, ça ne faisait pas partie du pari, mais on peut bien se permettre un petit bonus !_

_- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER ! PLUTOT MOURIR QUE DE LA VOIR SE FAIRE…SALIR PAR DES…DES…_

_- Wouh ! La mère, elle a du caractère, haha ! Puisque tu tiens autant à mourir, nous allons accorder ton souhait…_

_- Arika, ma chérie, fuis ! Va faire rêver les gens avec tes sublimes tableaux ! Je crois en toi et en ton talent ! Je sais que tu y arriveras ! Donc, je t'en supplie, reste en vie ! Je t'aime ! Je…_

_- PAN ! »_

Une partie de moi fut réduite en cendres. Mon regard ne contenait plus aucune émotion. Ma mère mourrait…sous mes yeux…Une fois de plus, j'étais incapable de verser des larmes. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que je pensais qu'elle pouvait se rendre dans un monde meilleur, qu'elle pouvait reposer en paix, loin de tous ces tracas, loin de tous ces problèmes…J'en voulais à mon père, et en même temps, j'en voulais à moi-même. Parce que je n'avais pas pu l'aider, à cause de ma trouillardise. Les hommes étant enfin partis, mon père se dirigea vers moi. Je reculais, jusqu'à ce que le mur me bloque. Sa démarche m'effrayait. Son regard me foudroyait. Maintenant que ma mère était morte, il fallait qu'il s'en prenne à moi ? Mais pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix nous rendre malheureuses, ma mère et moi ? Pourquoi voulait-il détruire toute notre vie, toute notre existence, toute notre innocence ? Il m'adressa subitement la parole, je restais bouche bée.

_« Ma petite…fille… »_

Je ne saisissais pas un mot de ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Peu après, sans que je sache la raison, il s'écroula. En réalité, c'était un de ses soit-disants camarades qui l'avait tué à la carabine.

_« Comme maintenant, t'as plus rien à miser, tu sers plus à rien, gnéhéhé ! »_

Mes parents étaient décédés…dans la même journée. Ce fait était vraiment impardonnable. A présent, je peignais mes tableaux avec amour en mémoire de ma mère. Mes grands-parents m'aidaient à financer mes cours et me donnaient de l'argent de poche une fois par mois.

14 ans. Ma dernière année de collège. Chaque jour, j'avais des tonnes de lettres d'amour dans mon casier. Mais bon, je me fichais de ceux qui les écrivaient, car si ils n'étaient même pas capables de se déclarer en face…

M'enfin bon, là n'était pas la question ! Cette année-là m'avait causé beaucoup de soucis. A mon plus grand regret quand j'y repense maintenant. Un jour comme les autres, pendant la pause du matin, un groupe de filles me paraissant gentilles m'aborda. Elles voulaient toutes devenir mes amies. J'acceptai. Ce fut à ce moment là que les ennuis commencèrent. Je devenais de moins en moins sérieuse, je me rebellais contre les professeurs, de manière à m'intégrer facilement dans la bande. Un jour, elles m'avaient amenée jusqu'à une petite ruelle pas très fréquentée pour me faire découvrir la cigarette. Je m'étais donc mis à fumer, pour imiter mes amies, même boire. La _vraie _moi disparaissait petit à petit. Je ne pensais plus à la peinture, ni à ma mère. J'insultais tout le monde, j'étais de plus en plus vulgaire et provocante. Je devenais comme ceux que je méprisais ! Je mettais des mini-jupes et des corsets afin d'attirer l'attention des garçons. Je couchais même avec tous ceux que je croisais, à mon âge ! J'étais horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

15 ans. Mon quotidien de rebelle perdura jusqu'à ma première année de lycée. Je me rendais compte que là-bas, les élèves s'avéraient beaucoup plus sérieux et attentifs. Lorsqu'un jour, je répondais méchamment à un professeur, celui-ci me donna plusieurs heures de retenue en sa compagnie. Je n'avais jamais reçu une telle punition auparavant, une grande première ! Il pensait que j'avais des difficultés en matières scolaires. Grossière erreur !

_« Mademoiselle, il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter de cette manière ! Tu as des problèmes niveau scolarité ? As-tu déjà redoublé ? »_

Je fis l'ignorante, étant gênée par ses questions.

_« Eh bien ? On n'a pas envie de répondre ? Je considère donc cela comme un oui !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Euh…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le savais…Des collègues à moi m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi…en mal, bien entendu. Ils disent que tu as toutes les capacités pour réussir, mais que tu refuses de les utiliser à bon escient !_

_- Ma…ma vie ne vous regarde pas…_

_- Voyons, tu es en train de te détruire ! La cigarette, l'alcool…Ce n'est pas pour des jeunes filles de ton âge ! Et puis, même si tu étais adulte, le résultat serait le même ! Crois-moi, il faut que tu cesses cette mascarade et que tu te remettes consciencieusement au travail !_

_- Mais j'ai de très bonnes notes ! Cela ne vous suffit pas ?_

_-Tu ne comprends rien… Un travail avec efforts sans bon résultat prouve au moins le sérieux et la détermination de l'élève. Seulement toi, tu ne fournis aucun effort. Tu décourages les personnes voulant s'améliorer !_

_- Bon…J'y réfléchirai…_

_- Je ferai en sorte que le véritable aspect de ta personnalité ressurgisse ! »_

Je me sentais tellement troublée par sa présence que je suivis ses conseils à la lettre. Même quand il était absent, je me comportais comme je le faisais avant. Je me rendis compte par la suite qu'il avait raison, que bien travailler portait souvent ses fruits. Je devenais même une perfectionniste en dessin, selon mon professeur d'arts. Le jour où celui-ci me dit ça, je décidai d'établir un projet pour mes futurs tableaux. Je souhaitais montrer la nature de par mon point de vue, de par mes rêves. Un week-end, je cherchais l'endroit idéal pour débuter une œuvre. Sur ma route, je croisai quelqu'un, une étrange personne. Elle était consciente de ce que je m'apprêtais à accomplir. Je cherchais à m'éloigner d'elle, pensant qu'elle voulait me faire du mal, à cause du traumatisme que m'avait refilé mon père et ses _compagnons._ Elle me suivait, ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. On aurait dit qu'elle souhaitait rester incognito : des lunettes de soleil, un chapeau de paille assez extravagant…Quoique en fait, on pouvait la reconnaître assez facilement avec ces accessoires…

_« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ! Attendez, je vous en prie !_

_- Mais…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ?_

_- Ah, c'est peut-être mon accoutrement qui vous fait peur…_

_- Euh, d'un côté, ce n'est pas faux…Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?_

_- Je vois que tu as tout ton matériel de peinture ! Puis-je voir tes œuvres ?_

_- Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien de très concret…Hé mais, vous ne répondez pas du tout à ma question, là ! »_

Un moment où je regardais ailleurs, elle disparut. Décidément, les personnes bizarres couraient les rues !

16 ans. Je croyais que cette année allait être tout à fait banale, mais j'avais tort, comme d'habitude en fait. Elle était très spéciale. Un jour au lycée, je me rendis sur le toit à la pause matinale. Je pensais y trouver ma tranquillité et également mon inspiration… Seulement, un groupe de garçons me rappelant vaguement celui qui accompagnait mon père ce _fameux _jour, débarqua. Ils souhaitaient me faire subir la même chose qu'à ma mère. J'étais forte, mais ils étaient trop. Beaucoup trop. J'abandonnai trop vite, dévoilant stupidement mes faiblesses. Ils se dirigèrent promptement vers moi. Je restais figée sur place, à attendre que le drame se produise. Cependant une présence chamboula tout…Une fille…

_« Hé les mecs ! Vous avez rien d'autre à faire de votre vie ? Ma leçon d'hier ne vous a donc pas suffit ?_

_- AH, c'est Saya ! On s'casse les gars ! »_

Apparemment, ils avaient peur d'_elle._ Rien que de l'avoir aperçue leur donnait des frissons. Elle me sourit, comme si j'en valais la peine. On ne se connaissait même pas, et malgré tout, elle m'avait sauvé la vie !

_« Désolée, mais ils essayent toujours d'aborder une jolie fille de cette manière…_

_- Moi, jo…jolie fille…C'est…C'EST FAUX !_

_- Calme-toi, même si tu ne l'étais pas, on s'en fiche de la beauté extérieure… »_

Elle avait l'air très complexée par son physique. Ah oui, elle s'appelait Saya. Saya avait l'air d'un véritable garçon manqué…Des lunettes, des cheveux très courts à moitié ébouriffés… Elle me faisait un peu penser à une sérieuse déléguée de classe sauf que…elle n'était pas vraiment intelligente, malgré les apparences.

_« Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Saya._

_- A…Arika. Merci beaucoup…de les avoir fait fuir de cette façon…_

_- T'inquiète, c'est tout naturel ! C'est tous les jours pareil !_

_- Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée à force ?_

_- Ben, j'y ai pris goût assez rapidement…Fermer le clapet des abrutis est devenu ma spécialité ! Ah, je peux te poser une petite question ?_

_- Euh…Vas-y !_

_- Est-ce que tu es forte en maths ! Parce que…je ne peux pas supporter cette matière ! En calcul, il y a des chiffres, que des chiffres…Même parfois des lettres ! Et en géométrie, il y a des figures, que des figures ! Pourquoi ça existe ? En plus, ça sert à rien ! Je…_

_- Oui, je me débrouille assez bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai là où tu as des difficultés !_

_- Cool ! Ca veut dire qu'on…qu'on est amies ?_

_- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…_

_- Super ! C'est la première fois que je m'en fais une, donc l'émotion me submerge…_

_- Première ? Tu es tellement gentille, c'est dommage qu'on ne reconnaisse pas cette qualité en toi…_

_- C'est seulement que les gens, de nos jours, ne prêtent attention qu'à la beauté extérieure…Je hais ça ! Mais toi, tu es tellement différente…J'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer !_

_- N'exagère pas, je suis une fille comme toutes les autres…_

_- Non, tu te trompes ! Tu… »_

Une conversation sans fin s'engagea. On papotait, on rigolait…C'était la première fois que je passais un moment aussi agréable depuis la mort de ma mère. Saya s'avérait très bavarde, ce qui d'un côté était une qualité et d'un autre un défaut. Mais je l'acceptais telle qu'elle était. Même si elle était…laide, selon certains, je ne faisais pas attention à ce détail puéril. Quand on était _belle,_ la vie était également très difficile, avec tous ces garçons qui nous séduisaient de la manière la plus romantique à celle la plus ringarde. C'était ennuyeux. Tous les jours la même rengaine…

On ne voyait pas le temps passer, on n'entendait pas la cloche sonner la reprise des cours. On continuait de discuter, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier qu'il nous restait à vivre, et qu'on se racontait toutes les choses, tous les évènements que l'on avait vécu jusque là. Je lui avais même confié le fait que ma mère était morte ! Elle me soutenait, me consolait. Elle avait aussi appris ma passion pour la peinture. En contemplant quelques tableaux que je faisais pour m'entraîner, elle me fit part de son avis. Selon elle, j'avais l'étoffe d'une grande artiste. Elle me voyait ravie de ce compliment flatteur.

Une fois où j'accompagnais mon amie chez elle, quelqu'un qui me sembla familier faisait partie de la famille de Saya. Je me plongeais dans mes réflexions les plus profondes. Ça me revenait ! C'était la dame qui me poursuivait l'année dernière ! Je fus surprise quand Saya prononça ces quelques mots…

_« Tiens Arika, je te présente ma mère ! Elle est directrice d'une prestigieuse école d'arts ! »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient soudainement, sortaient presque de leur orbite. Moi qui la traitais comme une personne…_bizarre_…J'avais honte, oh que j'avais honte ! Le rouge me montait aux joues. Je ne trouvais pas les mots. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle souhaitait observer mes tableaux…Tout s'expliquait ! Lorsque je ne voyais comme solution que de fuir, la mère de Saya me lança une proposition.

_« Saya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…Si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de « toi », j'aurais tout de suite tout fait pour te rencontrer à nouveau ! Que dirais-tu de dîner chez nous, pour faire plus ample connaissance ?_

_- Oh oui ! Accepte Arika, ce serait trop génial ! »_

Je n'eus guère le choix. Je hochais timidement la tête, en signe de oui. A table, nous discutions de divers sujets. Peu après avoir parlé de mon rêve de devenir peintre ( je dois avouer que l'on ne parlait que de moi ), Saya me confia que devenir écrivain l'émerveillait. Depuis toute petite, elle souhaitait exercer cette _profession._ En quelque sorte, on se ressemblait. Nos rêves s'unissaient. Ils avaient tous les deux un rapport avec l'_art._ Sa mère me proposa en même temps de m'inscrire dans son école. Je n'osais pas répondre, rongée par la timidité. Elle avait bien deviné que y aller serait fantastique pour moi.

Seulement, je ne me sentais pas totalement prête pour y accéder. M'améliorer encore plus en solitaire faisait partie de mes objectifs. Je voulais absolument impressionner ceux qui m'enseigneront là-bas avec mes capacités. Je m'étais promis d'y aller à partir de cet instant lorsque mon mental et ma détermination seront au maximum. Je bus un grand verre d'eau, prit calmement mon inspiration, avala grandement ma salive, puis je leur lançai un discours, suivi d'applaudissements. Maintenant que j'y pense, on aurait dit une femme politique ! Le problème, c'était que si je désirais à tout prix devenir la meilleure dessinatrice, je devais trouver de magnifiques paysages à reproduire. Déménager et changer de lycée était donc une obligation. Il fallait que je trouve une ville regorgeant de nature, de fleurs, d'arbres…Et voilà. J'avais atterri ici. Dire au revoir à Saya avait été extrêmement difficile. On n'avait pas passé assez de temps ensemble, selon moi. J'eus énormément de mal à m'en remettre, mais, comme pour la mort de ma mère, j'allais de l'avant. Le champ de tournesol que possédait cette ville était un véritable coup de cœur. Le peindre était un plaisir.

17 ans. Je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai tout de suite apprécié. Rien que de sentir ta présence m'encourage à continuer mes œuvres. Tu es ma source d'inspiration, même si cela semble bizarre. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu m'apportes beaucoup. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment, c'est que tu restes mon…mon ami…

. . .

_Dômyôji, tu m'écoutes ? On dirait que tu es dans la lune !_

Arika avait raconté toute son histoire à Tsukasa, qu'elle estimait digne de confiance et capable de garder ce secret. Celui-ci était surpris. Une fille avec une telle joie de vivre possédait un passé aussi difficile… Mais elle avait l'air de s'en être remis maintenant, c'était le principal.

_« Dômyôji, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Ah, j'ai compris ! En fait, tu ne me faisais pas marcher, tu es vraiment malade !_

_- Mais non, idiote ! Et puis…Tu me racontes toute ta vie, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous ! Moi, je voulais juste savoir où étaient tes parents !_

_- Oui je sais, je suis barbante…Si tu me trouves lourde à ce point, tu peux t'en aller, ce n'est pas interdit…_

_- Ah euh non, je voulais pas dire ça…_

_- Mais tu l'as dit…Bon ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Va-t-en, si tu en as vraiment envie ! Je ne te retiendrai pas !_

_- Attends…_

_- Va…Va-t-en… »_

Tsukasa rentra chez lui, déçu de son comportement envers la jeune fille. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme forcé d'être agressif, que ce soit envers Tsukushi ou Arika ? Il se haïssait, mais ne pouvait pas effacer, même avec plusieurs efforts, cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Arika, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de faire sortir silencieusement ses larmes. C'était comme si elle n'allait plus revoir Tsukasa, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le croiserait tous les jours au lycée. Elle se retenait de dévoiler sa mélancolie au jeune homme, ne souhaitant aucunement le fait qu'il la prenne pour une pleurnicharde, une _fillette. _Elle s'allongea sur son canapé, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Non. Rien n'y faisait. Les larmes ne voulaient pas rentrer chez elles. Le cœur ne voulait pas cesser de battre. Le corps ne voulait pas cesser de frissonner de tous ses membres. Les sentiments se mélangeaient, laissant place à une grande confusion dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une confusion qui n'en finissait pas de la perturber. Peu après, elle essaya de peindre pour penser à autre chose, mais sa main en avait décidé autrement, tremblante et moite.

Du côté de Tsukushi, celle-ci aperçut son petit ami par pur hasard, étant chargée de faire quelques courses.

_« Ah, Dômyôji ! As-tu toujours le courage de m'appeler « pouilleuse » ? Cette fois, si tu le fais, mon poing se dirigera là où tu le penses, haha !_

_- Laisse-moi, j'suis pas d'humeur, Makino._

_- Hoho ! Le grand et beau Dômyôji connaît lui aussi la tristesse…Quelle sensation cela vous fait, cher monsieur ?_

_- JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! ALORS ARRETE !_

_- C'est bon, t'énerve pas ! Je ne faisais que…mettre de l'ambiance…_

_- BEN LA, C'EST RATE !_

_- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE À LA FIN ! CE N'EST PAS DANS TES HABITUDES DE TE COMPORTER COMME CA !_

_- Laisse tomber, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…POUILLEUSE !_

_- OK, D'ACCORD ! JE SUIS UNE PAUVRE IMBECILE QUI, MALHEUREUSEMENT, EST TA PETITE AMIE ! DESOLEE DE TE DERANGER TOUT LE TEMPS ! »_

Tsukushi laissa tomber son sac de courses et s'enfuit, les larmes inondant promptement ses joues. Décidément, Tsukasa faisait pleurer toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait ! Celui-ci regardait celle qui était sensée être la femme de sa vie courir, courir, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Cependant, il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle pour le moment. Il ne pensait qu'à Arika. Il avait été beaucoup trop dur avec elle, selon lui. La mauvaise herbe, pour se consoler, ne trouvait qu'une solution : se rendre chez Makiko, ne pouvant pas compter sur le soutien de Yûki, son ancienne meilleure amie. Makiko, en voyant la jeune fille, ne savait pas dénicher les mots ni les gestes sur le coup. Le seul réflexe qu'elle avait eu était de l'enlacer, de lui faire sortir une sorte de chaleur pour calmer son état d'âme. Tsukushi lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, expliquant la raison de son chagrin.

_« Tsukushi-chan, il devait sûrement être énervé, mais je suis certaine que ce n'était pas contre toi !_

_- Peut-être mais…snif…Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter ainsi ! Je ne suis pas sa petite amie pour rien ! Mon rôle est de l'aider, de le réconforter quand il en a besoin, et lui, il me dit que s'il m'expliquait, je ne comprendrais rien ! J'accepte souvent sa méchanceté, mais là, il y a des limites ! Snif…_

_- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais, malgré tout…laisse-lui le temps de faire le point sur ce qui le perturbe ! Il a sans doute besoin d'être seul en ce moment. Je pense qu'une fois que son problème sera arrangé, il t'accordera à nouveau un traitement de faveur !_

_- Je l'aime, et il se permet de piétiner mes sentiments de la sorte…_

_- Tsukushi-chan, il t'aime lui aussi, seulement tout le monde est capable de commettre des erreurs de ce genre…Et puis Kazuya-kun, il t'aime également ! Et tu l'as rejeté ! Ca revient au même ! Il ne s'en est peut-être toujours pas remis, d'ailleurs…_

_- Oui, tu as raison, Makiko-chan. Je vais essayer de l'aider comme je le peux en tentant d'être la plus calme et la plus sereine possible. Ca pourrait marcher. Merci beaucoup de tes conseils ! Je te revaudrai ça !_

_- C'est tout naturel, je n'abandonnerai jamais une amie en détresse ! Bye, Tsukushi-chan, et bon courage pour la suite ! On se voit plus tard ! »_

_Une amie…_Le visage de Yûki revenait à l'esprit de Tsukushi. Elle s'apprêtait une fois de plus à présenter ses larmes à Makiko en allant la revoir à nouveau, néanmoins elle resta forte et fit hausser sa détermination au maximum.

Le lendemain, la mauvaise herbe prit l'initiative de frapper à la porte de Yûki, afin de prouver à celle-ci que leur amitié était éternelle, dure comme fer. Seulement, lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, Tsukushi s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas toute seule chez elle…

_« Yûki…Qui sont ces filles ?_

_- Bonjouuuuur ! Oui ça va très bien, et toi ?_

_- Yûki…_

_- Ce sont mes amies ! Mes « vraies » amies !_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Des pouffiasses pareilles ?_

_- Comment oses-tu les insulter ? Motoko, Asami ! »_

Yûki avait véritablement changé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle se mettait du maquillage, avait une personnalité plus provocante et imposante. Le sosie de ses _amies._ Pour Tsukushi, tout ce mascara, tout ce vernis, tous ce fond de teint…transformaient son ex meilleure amie en clown. Motoko et Asami se dirigèrent, le regard rempli d'envies de meurtres, vers la mauvaise herbe.

_« Yû, c'est qui cette cruche ? Ne me dis pas que…c'est ton amie ?_

_- Asami, voyons, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle, mon amie ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je ne la connais même pas ! Haha !_

_- Claque-lui la porte alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? On se la fait, notre party ?_

_- Attends, je vais appeler Sôjirô, il peut se joindre à nous !_

_- Sô-chan ? Ce charmant beau gosse ? Fais gaffe, si tu l'amènes, il se peut que je ne puisse pas résister…huhu !_

_- Motoko, coquine ! Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi !_

_- NISHIKADO-SAN N'EST PAS UNE CHOSE ! »_

Tsukushi était tout simplement consternée. Elle ne reconnaissait plus celle avec qui elle avait passé toute son enfance, toute son adolescence. Enfin, presque…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, toi ? DEHORS ! »_

_CLAC !_

Un coup de vent fit sursauter Tsukushi, lorsque la porte se referma violemment contre elle. A un moment elle se disait :

_Pourquoi Nishikado-san aime-t-il une personne comme elle ?_

L'amour pour Yûki devint tout d'un coup de la haine. Une haine…incontrôlable.

_Adieu…Yûki…_


	5. CHAPITRE 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Un amour…trop puissant**_

**T**sukushi était vraiment furieuse. Comment la plus candide des poupées pouvait se transformer en le plus horrible des monstres ? Elle faisait semblant de taper sa tête contre les murs, se défoulait en faisant taper violemment ses pieds sur le sol. Elle marmonnait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait même pas elle-même ! Pourquoi Yûki devenait-elle tout d'un coup aussi méprisable ? Tout cela était dénué de sens.

La mauvaise herbe franchit le seuil de sa demeure, toujours en grommelant. Ses parents et Susumu se demandaient ce qui était capable de la mettre dans un tel état. Mais peu après une fraction de secondes, ils ne se préoccupèrent que de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tsukasa, pensant, comme d'habitude, principalement à l'argent de celui-ci.

_« Papa, maman ! Y a-t-il une possibilité qu'elle se soit disputée avec Dômyôji Nii-san ?_

_- Noooooon, c'est impossible voyons Susumu…Après tout c'est son argent qui est en jeu, Tsukushi est incapable de nous faire une chose pareille ! »_

Evidemment, Tsukushi ne pouvait pas leur dire la raison de sa tristesse et de sa colère. Si ils l'apprenaient, ils seraient capables de s'évanouir, ou même de mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Elle monta, comme si elle était saoule, dans sa chambre. Elle se positionna debout sur son lit et sauta dessus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque. Il fallait croire qu'elle était un peu enveloppée pour que le meuble en question se mette à faire des bruits aussi bizarres… Elle fixa son ventre et toucha ses tous petits bourrelets, les sourcils haussés, dévoilant son étonnement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles inepties !

Le lendemain était un jour de repos. Plus de Tsukasa, plus de Yûki, plus de problèmes auxquels penser…Pour se détendre et se changer les idées, Tsukushi se balada dans un petit parc reposant. Elle s'assit sur un banc, observant le ciel, écoutant les oiseaux chanter, humant la purifiante odeur de la nature. Ah, que c'était agréable de pouvoir profiter de la vie, sans avoir d'obstacles à franchir ! Le maudit lycée Eitoku lui était complètement sorti de la tête, elle ne pensait qu'au moment présent…

_« Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter maintenant…Quel bonheur ! »_

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un visage se pencha près du sien. Un visage familier…Lorsque Tsukushi s'en rendit compte, elle sursauta, gênée de se retrouver dans une telle position.

_« Ni…Nishikado-san ! Tu m'as fait peur ! La prochaine fois, préviens-moi lorsque tu débarques à l'improviste !_

_- Héhé ! Désolée Makino, mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas en forme ! Pour dire une telle phrase à l'instant…_

_- Euh…Ben quoi ? La nature, ses bienfaits…Tu n'as jamais eu envie de…enfin…_

_- Tu mens très mal ! Quelque chose te perturbe ! Serait-ce encore Yûki qui a fait des siennes ?_

_- Elle… »_

Non ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas anéantir le bonheur que vivait Sôjirô en lui avouant que Yûki était devenue une sale garce. Il devait déjà le savoir, mais à son avis, l'amour le submergeait tellement qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention à la personnalité de la jeune fille…

_« Je sais qu'en ce moment, elle est…pitoyable. Je serais presque à même de dire…horrible. Dans tous les sens du terme. Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'elle est en train de te faire subir, elle ne mérite pas d'être ta meilleure amie ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !_

_- Pou…Pourquoi tu dis ça de la fille que tu aimes ? »_

A ce moment-là, ils ne se doutaient pas que Yûki avait espionné les deux personnes… Elle en tira une conclusion assez choquante, et fut folle de rage… Elle s'éclipsa, un sourire _déterminant_ aux lèvres. On pouvait croire qu'elle mijotait quelque chose de mauvais. Cependant elle n'entendit pas la suite des propos de son petit ami lors de son départ…

_« Oui ça peut paraître idiot de dire ça alors que je sors avec elle…Mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle est irremplaçable à mes yeux…Elle ne deviendra peut-être jamais comme avant, mais…peu importe. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver une forte affection pour elle. Et puis, ses copines sont assez jolies, quand même, haha !_

_- Nishikado-san…Je comprends. C'est pareil en quelque sorte pour moi et Dômyôji. Sauf que, maintenant, je ne sais même plus si il veut de moi…_

_- Ah ça ! C'est Tsukasa, tu le connais ! Un jour, il est sympa, un autre…Mais généralement, lorsque tu es à ses côtés, il devient le plus heureux des hommes._

_- Ouais mais là, quelque chose est différent…Hier, lorsque l'on s'est disputés, j'ai essayé de comprendre la raison de sa colère, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en parler…_

_- Mmh, c'est bizarre. Même si il va mal, normalement, dès qu'il te voit, le problème est réglé !_

_- Haha, n'exagère pas ! Bon, merci de tenter de me consoler, c'est gentil. J'espère que tout va aller pour le mieux pour toi._

_- Ouais, t'inquiète ! A la prochaine, Makino ! »_

Un léger soupir se fit entendre. Tsukushi, émue de ce que ressentait Sôjirô et admirant ce fait, décida de se rendre chez Tsukasa, afin de lui prouver qu'elle était en mesure de soulager sa peine, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout.

Néanmoins il s'avérait que le jeune homme n'était pas chez lui. La mauvaise herbe sonna à plusieurs reprises, et s'apercevant qu'il était sorti, elle frappa d'un grand coup de pied la barrière et se défoula dessus, quelque peu énervée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Elle se demandait si tous deux arriveraient à se réconcilier, puis à se quereller comme ils le faisaient avant. Et si il ne l'aimait plus, que faire ? Tsukushi envisageait toutes les possibilités, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus jamais avoir affaire à elle…

Peu après, épuisée suite à tant de coups, la jeune fille s'assit devant l'entrée, attendant patiemment le retour de _son _homme. Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux, justifiant une fois de plus à elle-même sa mélancolie. Elle ne pensait pas tenir autant à Tsukasa. Aujourd'hui pour elle fut donc une révélation à propos de ses sentiments amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Arika était allongée dans le champ de tournesol, son lieu de prédilection. Elle souhaitait être seule, dans un endroit privilégié. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une personne réussisse à la trouver…_Cette _personne…

_« Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va…Va-t-en, je te dis !_

_- Nan attends, faut sérieusement qu'on parle, là. »_

C'était donc ici que Tsukasa comptait se rendre… Il voulait absolument s'excuser de l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée lorsque Arika avait terminé de conter son passé.

_« Ecoute, mon caractère est difficile à supporter, j'en suis conscient, mais comment dire…j'le fais pas exprès, si je suis agressif, c'est…naturel. Voilà. Donc…_

_- Je le sais bien ça…C'est juste que sur le coup, ça m'a choqué, mais…je suis incapable de t'en vouloir. Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

_- Ben, non…_

_- Euh…Tu le sauras plus tard !_

_- Ah non, je hais le suspens ! Dis-le moi tout de suite, sinon tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver !_

_- Hihi, vas-y, attrape-moi si tu peux !_

_- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE FAIRE DES JEUX DE GAMINS ! JE… »_

Tsukasa s'interrompit, en apercevant le sourire de la jeune fille. Ce sourire…Il avait envie de le revoir, encore et encore. Il était tellement subjugué par la prestance d'Arika qu'il se laissa vivement emporter par le petit jeu qu'elle lui avait proposé. Une course poursuite _amicale _sans fin prit place.

Sôjirô, s'apprêtant à rencontrer de nouvelles conquêtes, dérangé par l'ennui, fut secoué par un tremblement venant de la poche de son pantalon. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait de son portable. La personne cherchant à le joindre n'était autre que Yûki. Il se disait en rigolant que celle-ci l'aimait tellement au point de le harceler. Il plaisanta beaucoup moins lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille n'était pas de très bonne humeur…

_« Qu'y a-t-il Yûki-chan ? »_

Elle ne répondait pas. Sôjirô sentait la respiration de sa petite amie. Il était troublé par la situation qui se présentait à lui. Que lui dire ?

_« Yû…Yûki-chan…Pour que tu m'appelles, il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose qui te perturbe ! Je…Je saurai peut-être comment remédier à ça… »_

Toujours aucune réponse. Le jeune homme décida lui aussi de rester silencieux, pour se mettre au même niveau que Yûki. Celle-ci, quelques minutes plus tard, raccrocha. Sôjirô fixa d'une manière sceptique son portable, se demandant toujours la raison soudaine de l'appel de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il le remit finalement dans sa poche, la tranquillité n'était pas au rendez-vous. La machine fit une fois de plus trembler le play-boy. Celui-ci pensait que c'était sans doute Akira qui voulait lui faire part qu'il avait enfin trouvé une fille à son goût, ou une autre nouvelle de ce genre. Mais non. Il s'aperçut que c'était à nouveau sa petite amie…

_« Yûki-chan, je dois avouer que là, j'ai du mal à te comprendre…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?_

_- Ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole…_

_- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je t'entends mal, tu sais !_

_- Ne lui adresse plus JAMAIS la parole… »_

Sôjirô était incapable de savoir quelle réaction adopter. Il avait du mal à assumer ce fait, mais une crainte s'installa en lui. Il appréhendait ce que voulait dire Yûki.

_« Je ne suis pas certain de bien te suivre…De quoi tu parles ?_

_- J'AI POURTANT BIEN ETE CLAIRE, NON ? »_

La voix de la jeune fille à cet instant fit frémir tous les membres de Sôjirô, celui-ci ne comprenant pas la jalousie extrême de sa petite amie…

_« N'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE À MAKINO TSUKUSHI ! »_

Le jeune homme, ne pouvant plus supporter tous ces cris, tous ces hurlements provenant de la fille qu'il aimait, n'eut comme réflexe que de jeter son portable à l'eau, lui se trouvant sur un petit pont. Quant à Yûki, elle embrassa le sien, comme si il s'agissait de Sôjirô…

Tsukushi était toujours en train de poireauter, attendant le fait que Tsukasa revienne et qu'eux deux forment un vrai couple comme avant. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, elle se posa réellement pas mal de questions… Cela faisait 3 heures qu'elle patientait jusqu'à son retour. Il n'était toujours pas revenu ! Néanmoins Tsukushi était une mauvaise herbe et devait assumer son rôle !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut une ombre qui lui était familière…Son tout premier amour…Rui…

_« Maaaa-kino !_

_- Ha…Hanazawa Rui ! Qu…quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…_

_- Je voulais passer voir Tsukasa, mais à ce que je vois, il n'a pas l'air d'être là…_

_- Mmh… »_

Rui se rendait bien compte que Tsukushi n'était pas dans son état normal. Il tenta donc à sa manière de la réconforter.

_« Ma-ki-no !_

_- OUI ?_

_- Haha, tu es mignonne quand tu es dans la lune…_

_- Ha…Hanazawa Rui…A chaque fois que je te vois, tu m'embarrasses !_

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la vérité…Tsukasa a fait quelque chose qui t'a rendu triste ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça._

_- Je…Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, comme d'habitude, héhé !_

_- Je n'aime pas non plus quand tu mens…_

_- Rooh, qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ?_

_- Pourquoi me demandes-tu, tu le sais pourtant très bien…»_

Le rouge monta soudainement aux joues de Tsukushi. Cependant, les sentiments qu'éprouvait Rui pour elle n'étaient pas un scoop. La jeune fille le savait, et en était réellement touchée. Seulement, son amour pour Tsukasa était vraiment plus fort que tout… Tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à le maîtriser…

_« Si jamais Tsukasa te fait pleurer, même s'il est mon meilleur ami, je ne me retiendrais pas sur lui…_

_- Hanazawa Rui, même s'il me fait pleurer, je l'aime…Donc si tu lui fais du mal, il se peut que je ne te le pardonne pas, désolée…_

_- C'est ce que je voulais entendre !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Moi ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse…Comme ça, moi aussi, je serai heureux…Et puis arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom en entier, tu peux m'appeler Hanazawa, ou même Rui !_

_- Encore désolée, mais je suis tellement habituée à t'appeler comme ça !_

_- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te tenir compagnie un petit moment ! »_

Ils bavardèrent, trouvèrent plusieurs sujets de conversation afin de se divertir. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis l'arrivée inattendue de Rui. Tous deux rigolaient, et appréciaient le moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Seulement, tout avait une fin…Tsukasa arriva. Mais pas tout seul. Il était en compagnie d'Arika. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui tenait son bras comme pour les jeunes couples. Tsukushi ne prêtait pas attention à ce détail, étant certaine qu'Arika était une bonne amie et qu'elle ne la trahirait jamais, vu que son statut était le même qu'elle. Par contre, Rui, lui, n'avait pas l'air de bien aimer la jeune fille qui se trouvait aux côtés de Tsukasa…

_« Hé toi, qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour te permettre de tenir Tsukasa de cette manière ?_

_- Je m'appelle Arika ! Et toi ?_

_- T'EN FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? Je hais les filles comme toi aussi bêtes !_

_- Hanazawa Rui ! »_

Tsukushi souhaitait empêcher Rui de dire davantage d'horreurs au sujet d'Arika. Celle-ci était son amie, et son intention n'était pas de la rendre malheureuse à cause de tels propos.

_« Hanazawa Rui…Je sais pour quelle raison tu dis tout ça…Mais tu ne la connais pas ! Tu es mal placé pour la juger de la sorte !_

_- Je ne la sens pas. C'est tout._

_- Pense ce que tu veux ! Mais moi, je reste sur mon opinion._

_- Je vois…Si c'est réellement ce que tu désires, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… »_

Rui partit au loin, laissant la jeune fille seule avec Tsukasa. Enfin, avec Tsukasa ET Arika.

_« Il a l'air fâché, Rui…_

_- A…à cause de moi…_

_- Mais non Arika, c'est tout le temps comme ça, dès qu'il voit une fille qui ne fait pas partie de ses connaissances, il agit toujours de cette manière._

_- Ah, bon ! Eh bien il va voir, je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres, haha ! »_

Il avait appelé Arika par son prénom ? Tsukushi ne comprenait pas. Son petit ami la surnommait toujours Makino, mais avec _elle…_C'était différent. Pourquoi ? Non ! La mauvaise herbe se dit qu'elle était sûrement en train de se faire des illusions. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prenne trop la tête avec des absurdités, selon elle. Elle décida donc de parler directement à Tsukasa de son problème.

_« Dômyôji, tu…_

_- Mais pourquoi tu me tiens toujours par le bras, toi, la pouilleuse ? J'suis pas ton p'tit ami, tu sais !_

_- Hihi, ben quoi, t'es gêné ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi timide, c'est assez mignon ! »_

Impossible de lui adresser la parole, il était en train de s'amuser avec Arika. Tsukushi, durant un bref instant, se considérait comme une intruse. Elle avait la vague impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle était prête à s'éclipser, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'en empêcha.

_« Hé Makino ! Tu pensais t'en aller sans me donner un baiser ?_

_- …_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?_

_- IDIOT !_

_- Ah ben voilà, quand tu veux ! »_

Tsukasa était de meilleure humeur, et cela se voyait. Arika ? Serait-ce elle qui était parvenue à consoler le jeune homme ? Peu importe, Tsukushi refusait d'être jalouse. Si il allait mieux grâce à _elle_, la mauvaise herbe l'acceptait. Après tout, celle-ci n'avait pas tous les dons… Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à Tsukasa, mais lui ne prêtait déjà plus attention à elle… Il était en train de taquiner Arika. On aurait presque dit qu'il se comportait de la même manière qu'avec Tsukushi… Celle-ci espérait se faire de fausses idées à ce sujet. Elle rentra chez elle, rassurée d'avoir pu traiter d'imbécile son petit ami une fois de plus, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Un doux sourire s'imposa de son plein gré sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Sôjirô errait dans les rues, repensant toujours à ce que lui avait dit Yûki. Il ne parvenait pas à stopper les tremblements qui provenaient de tout son corps.

_Ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole…_

_Ne lui adresse plus JAMAIS la parole…_

_N'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE À MAKINO TSUKUSHI !_

_J'AI POURTANT BIEN ETE CLAIRE NON ?_

_N'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE À MAKINO TSUKUSHI !_

_PLUS JAMA-A-A-I-I-IS !_

Toutes ces voix résonnaient brutalement dans sa tête. Celle-ci faisait connaître une douleur insupportable au play-boy. Pourquoi aller jusqu'à interdire de parler à son ex meilleure amie ? Il essayait de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille s'était autant mise en colère. Mais, rien à faire, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit… Yûki… Elle avait véritablement changé… Sôjirô avait-t-il pris la bonne décision ? Sa petite amie actuelle était-elle réellement la femme qu'il lui fallait ? Et si pour l'aimer, il devait en souffrir ? Que de questions dont il ne réussissait pas à dénicher les réponses… Cependant, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour l'oublier, toute tentative serait vaine, et il le savait.

_« Sô…ji…rô ? »_

Reconnaissant la mystérieuse voix qui l'appelait derrière lui, le jeune homme se retourna subitement, souhaitant revoir le visage de celle qui le rendait si fou, dans tous les sens du terme…

_« Sôjirô…Ce que je t'ai dit, au téléphone…pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est comme si mon esprit avait perdu le contrôle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes…auprès de moi. Pour toujours. Et à jamais._

_- Héhé…Mais…Mais tu sais, je serais prêt à tout te pardonner, tellement je t'aime !_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Ben…si je te le dis ! »_

A ce moment-là, Sôjirô tenta de fusionner ses lèvres avec celles de Yûki. Celle-ci recula de deux pas lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le faire.

_« Tu me promets que…jamais plus tu ne regarderas une autre fille que moi ?_

_- Evidemment ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, après tout ! »_

Le play-boy réessaya à nouveau d'embrasser sa petite amie, avec l'espoir que cette fois-ci, celle-ci acceptera le geste. Mais, elle mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Sôjirô, puis lui proposa quelque chose qui étonna celui-ci…

_« Dis, avant de faire…ça…On pourrait trouver un petit coin tranquille…Où PERSONNE ne pourrait nous déranger…Un endroit réservé rien qu'à toi et moi…Rien qu'à nous deux… »_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à la démarche de Yûki. Celle-ci s'avérait vraiment très entreprenante, ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils et trembler de joie, mais en même temps, de peur… Oui, de peur, car la véritable Yûki n'aurait jamais pu dire une telle chose, en temps normal. Elle qui était si timide, si innocente… Sôjirô l'aimait principalement pour ces qualités, qui pouvaient également être des défauts… Il fut perplexe durant quelques instants, puis fixa d'un regard perçant la jeune fille, qui attendait avec impatience une réponse positive à ses attentes de la part de celui qu'elle chérissait.

Deux chemins se formèrent dans l'esprit de Sôjirô. Il se demandait au plus profond de lui-même : _Lequel prendre ? Lequel m'amènera vers la raison, la vérité, le destin ? Et peut-être aussi…vers l'amour ?_

_. . ._

Arika, ayant enfin dit au revoir à Tsukasa, repartit de son côté, empruntant le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez elle.

Akira s'ennuyait dans son coin, assis sur une marche, en train de boire d'une traite une canette de soda. L'ayant fini, il tenta de la lancer dans la poubelle la plus proche, mais il rata sa cible, en poussant un gros soupir. Il n'apercevait aucune femme qui le tentait parmi toutes celles qui passaient devant lui. Malgré toutes ses conquêtes, toutes ses tentatives de drague envers toute la gente féminine, il souhaitait rencontrer celle qui le rendrait heureux. Il se disait que si cette femme existait, il la reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil.

_Ils_ se rencontrèrent, par pur hasard… _Son _cœur se mit à lui montrer des sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais réellement éprouvées auparavant. _Ses _yeux étaient écarquillés, se remplissant d'étincelles. Enfin. Il _l'_avait trouvée.

_C'est elle, j'en suis certain…_

Arika ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, y compris Akira. Celui-ci l'observa pendant un long moment, la jeune fille s'éloignant de plus en plus de son champ de vision. Non, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Même si elle était partie très loin, il se souvenait parfaitement de son apparence, de sa prestance… Au fond de lui, il la voyait encore. Aujourd'hui, il était tellement subjugué par la beauté d'Arika qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux différents moyens de la conquérir, comme il le faisait habituellement avec toutes ses précédentes conquêtes. La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! La détermination du jeune homme était sans faille, à partir de cet instant…

Du côté de Tsukasa, celui-ci sifflotait, tout en tournant autour sur lui-même, heureux de la journée qu'il venait de passer, grâce à Tsukushi. Il s'arrêta brusquement. _Grâce à Tsukushi ?_ Mais aujourd'hui, Arika était plus présente que celle-ci… Elle avait partagé plus de bons moments avec le jeune homme en ce jour. Voilà qu'il devenait complètement indécis ! Il se gratta la tête, montrant son hésitation sur le sujet. Il se mit ensuite en colère pour des petits détails, comme par exemple critiquer le plafond alors qu'il était en parfait état, conséquence de ses doutes permanents.

_« RAAAAAAAAAAH, C'EST QUOI MON PROBLEME, A LA FIN ? »_

Il frappa d'un coup sec le mur à l'aide de la force de son poing. D'ailleurs, il avait tapé tellement fort qu'un peu de sang en ressortait. Mais cela ne représentait rien pour lui. Il pouvait endurer des blessures bien pires que ça…

_« Eh bien Tsukasa, on se sent mal au point de se défouler sur les murs de la maison ? »_

Cette voix…Il détourna légèrement les yeux, assez pour qu'il reconnaisse la personne en question. La surprise se dévoilait dans son regard.

_« Nee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- En voilà une manière d'accueillir sa sœur ! Mais cela prouve que tu n'as pas changé !_

_- Ca fait seulement un mois qu'on s'est pas vus…J'peux pas changer en si peu de temps !_

_- On ne sait pas de quoi la vie est faite, Tsukasa…On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va arriver…M'enfin bon ! Est-ce que Tsukushi-chan va bien ?_

_- Euh…Oui oui. »_

Tsubaki fixa étrangement son petit frère, étant certaine qu'il lui cachait encore quelque chose. Cependant, au lieu de le frapper, comme à son habitude, elle lui montra un sourire représentant sa compassion à l'égard du jeune homme, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui perturbait celui-ci. Elle lui fit ensuite une grosse tape sur le dos, ce qui fit tousser un grand coup le concerné, et le mettre à terre. Tsubaki se mit à rire, s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment capable de contrôler comme il le fallait sa force. Seulement, Tsukasa n'avait pas l'air de bien apprécier le sens de l'humour de sa grande sœur…

_« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et tu te considères comme ma grande sœur ?_

_- Voyoooooons Tsukasa, tu sais très bien que je fais ça par amouuuur... »_

Après le sourire de compassion, un sourire mesquin s'imposa sur le visage de Tsubaki. Voyant cela, Tsukasa maîtrisait autant qu'il le pouvait sa colère, car il était conscient que quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, sa sœur reprendrait toujours le dessus sur lui…

Le lendemain, reprise des cours. Tsukushi affronta à nouveau les pestes de la bande à Asai, qui cette fois, avaient trouvé un autre moyen de mettre la mauvaise herbe sur ses gonds… Elles avaient répandu dans tout le lycée une drôle de rumeur… Le fait qu'elle sortait avec tous les membres du F4 en même temps, et qu'elle profitait d'eux chaque nuit… La jeune fille trouva ce fait vraiment inacceptable. Elle savait que ces garces étaient…des garces, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser, selon elle. Elle s'apprêtait à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais Akira l'en empêcha. D'ailleurs, Sôjirô accompagnait celui-ci, mais ne souhaitait pas venir en aide à Tsukushi… C'était comme si il souhaitait l'ignorer le plus possible… Cependant celle-ci n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Donner une bonne leçon une bonne fois pour toutes à la bande à Asai était pour l'instant la seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit.

_« ASAI, j'en ai vraiment assez de tout ça ! Assez de toute cette mascarade qui dure depuis…depuis…Trop longtemps pour moi !_

_- Haha, ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidée à craquer, Makino-san ? Enfin prête à nous implorer de te laisser tranquille à condition que tu ne t'approches plus de Dômyôji-san ?_

_- Vous êtes vraiment des…JAMAIS JE NE CEDERAI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? Jamais je ne céderai…à des filles pourries gâtées aussi égoïstes telles que vous ! Bon, laissez tomber, de toute façon, je sais très bien que tout ce que je dis là ne sert strictement à rien…Mais…Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à vous… »_

Asai ainsi que sa bande eurent un regard encore plus haineux et dégoûté que d'habitude envers la mauvaise herbe. Elles soupirèrent, puis ricanèrent ensuite, désirant comme toujours montrer à Tsukushi qu'elles étaient capables de tout pour arriver à leurs fins…

Akira se demandait pourquoi Sôjirô était aussi distant avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne lui avait pourtant fait aucun mal, à moins qu'il n'ait raté un épisode, ce qu'il redouta…

_« Oy, Sôjirô, y a un problème avec Makino ?_

_- Akira…Viens, on va draguer !_

_- SO-JI-RO…_

_- Allez, fais pas ton timide…viens donc ! Tu vas voir, y a une fille qui fait vraiment dix ans de plus que son âge !_

_- Dix…Dix ans de plus ? ATTENDS-MOI ! Ah, que j'aime les femmes matures… »_

En même pas une minute, Sôjirô avait brillamment réussi à détourner le sujet. Mais quelque chose était certain, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa réaction lorsque Akira l'avait interrogé à propos de Tsukushi le prouvait… Il avait soudainement froncé ses sourcils, mordillé sa lèvre inférieure… On pouvait voir qu'il était gêné grâce à ces différents gestes en quelque sorte incompréhensifs.

La mauvaise herbe tenta de l'interpeller, cherchant à savoir la raison de son _éloignement_.

_« Nishikado-san ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- …_

_- L'état de Yûki a empiré ? Elle est devenu encore plus détestable qu'avant ?_

_- NE PARLE PAS DE YUKI-CHAN DE CETTE MANIERE, TU M'ENTENDS ?_

_- Euh, dé…désolée…c'est sorti tout seul, je…_

_- Je ne pardonnerai personne qui insulte MA Yûki-chan, même si…même s'il s'agit réellement de toi, Makino…Tu es prévenue… »_

Aucune sensation, ni émotion, ne surgissaient dans l'esprit de Tsukushi. Oui, car elle était déjà consciente de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. L'amour rendait Sôjirô complètement aveugle… Il chérissait tellement Yûki qu'il serait capable d'obéir pratiquement à tous ses _ordres,_ sans exception_…_

Kazuya et Makiko, ayant assisté par pure coïncidence à la fin de cette scène, demandèrent à leur amie si elle allait bien, ne sachant pas tout ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Tsukushi-chan, il a l'air bizarre, ce membre du F4, là-bas. Tu as l'air d'avoir mauvaise mine, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non non, tout va très bien, Makiko-chan… J'ai juste l'impression…que les ennuis ne font que commencer… »_

Les deux amis, après les étranges paroles de la jeune fille, fixèrent celle-ci bizarrement, comme s'ils avaient l'impression qu'elle avait juste mangé quelque chose de pas très bon, ou un autre détail de ce genre, pour qu'elle utilise ces propos.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas totalement tort… A propos du… _commencement…_


End file.
